Echo's in the Moonlight
by Taylor Alexandra Grey
Summary: The fall of Voldemort may mean the destruction of the Order of the Phoenix. Many died or have entered into hiding to escape.Past secrets may bring& the final downfall of one man whose time has come…ADMM Please R&R Rated T for scary moments. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box._

The fall of Voldemort may mean the destruction of the Order of the Phoenix. Many died or have entered into hiding to escape. A past secret may bring devastation to all that was once revered, and the final downfall of one man whose time has come… AD/MM

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter One**.

February 25th 1980

Hagrid moved through the dark forest with practiced ease. There wasn't anything in the forest that would hurt him. He knew there was an end to the forest- he just- needed to keep walking to keep from thinking. Blood was splashed on his robes- blood from a young man that he had held in his arms while others wept around him. Sirius Black had been grateful for Hagrid's strength while Regulus Black was extracted from the hole Voldemort's followers had stuffed him in while he was alive, and then reduced the hole around him crushing him to death slowly. He was made an example of any of Voldemort's followers who had second thoughts about following him. Hagrid had seen much death in his time, but this was the worst way that they could have killed anyone. The expression on the young man's face would haunt him forever. He knew Sirius loved his brother – even if they never had agreed - they were still blood relatives- still brothers.

Hagrid's long legs brought him to a small glade near a waterfall. The winter snows had melted leaving just small clumps of ice about him yet there was a warmth to the air around the waterfall. It was one of the most peaceful spots in the forest. He hadn't meant to come here- he just wanted to walk off his grief and sorrow so no one would see his tears. His strength failed him. He sat on the large rocks that were just away from the mist of the falls and he began to cry. Large tears splashed down into his hands as grief washed over him. He wanted to use one of the time turners he had read about to go back to spare the young man such pain- there had to have been something that he could do- but Prof Dumbledore had been adamant. It would change the fabric of time, to go back, you couldn't do that and the end would still be the same unless you could know ahead of time that something had been changed.

Hagrid was so lost in his grief that it took a moment for him to realize he was being nuzzled. He looked over his shoulder and saw the delicate beautiful dragon like head of a Thestril. The Thestril placed its head over Hagrid's shoulder and drew it back, giving him a hug from behind. It had felt his grief and wished to comfort him. In the years that he had become a student at Hogwarts he had roamed the grounds and was delighted to find all manor of beasts in the woods. He felt the Thestril sigh and then open its eyes to regard him. Hagrid gazed into the liquid dark eyes of the Thestril that he had known for 10 years. Other Thestrils a male, then four females had come to the dark forest because of the first who had brought them there- this one. The only one to have dark eyes while the others had white eyes. He had given them all names, and tamed them- with this ones help. Perhaps it was because she was so young, that they had been protective of her. He heard another sigh from this one and saw her close her eyes for a moment, her long tail swished away butte flies. Hagrid turned his body around and saw something that he hadn't quite expected.

It was after dark when Hagrid made his way to his hut and threw off his coat then strode up to the headmasters study. He saw Minerva sitting very still, with Albus pacing before her. He could tell that they both were deep in grief- and they looked at him oddly when he came in- his face now radiating joy. Minerva looked at Hagrid as if he had taken leave of his sense. Albus stopped pacing, turned then regarded Hagrid waiting expectantly.

"Pet's had a littlun!" he said finally. Minerva shot a confused look at Albus who was blinking slowly to take in the information. "E's so beautiful – Named 'im Tenebrus. E's got is mothers eyes, for na, bits o white in em so's I spect tha they be changing soon when he gets older." Hagrid sat down right where he was at on the floor. He had to sit. He had to tell them of the marvels that he had experienced with the birth of the tiny Thestril, its first way that it rose unsteady to his feet, how she had cleaned him. How his little tail spun as he nursed. The soft rumbling noises that Pet had made as she turned watching the first born of the new herd. " An the others came- an it looks like 3 of the other females are due soon too" he paused taking a breath "Jus when I was thinkin' the world wa coming to an end, it begins beautiful again." he wiped tears of joy from his cheeks

The sorting hat interrupted Hagrid with a comment to Albus. "It's almost time for your appointment Headmaster" the hat said drolly.

Albus looked at Minerva. She wasn't quite sure what Hagrid had gone on about at first, or why it was important to tell the headmaster about one of his pets having a baby- the thought of Hagrid playing midwife was a bit startling to her. The look informed her that she was going to have to stay with Hagrid to get out all of the information that she could and tell him later exactly what was going on. Albus made his apology to Hagrid and headed down the spiral staircase leaving a bewildered deputy headmistress behind. Minerva sighed and transforming a sheet of paper into a large flannel square she gave it to Hagrid and held out her hand so that he would come up off of the floor. She transformed one of the regular chairs into one that could hold him.

Before she could get any more information from him there was a knock on the door. "Enter" she said crisply. The door opened. Two pair of feet came in with sadden faces. Hagrid rose, pushing his oversized chair back to the wall allowing them passage in to the study. Minerva studied their faces. "Where is-" her voice failed her. She saw, the sorrow on their faces, and something else.

James Potter spoke up, answering as he removed Lily's coat for her and guided her to Hagrid's offered chair. "Remus and Peter have taken him back to Remus's flat, and gave him a dreamless sleep draught, they will be staying with him for a while until this is sorted out. Is, Albus – about?" he asked glancing about. It was odd to find others in the office with out the headmaster in residence "if we are interrupting anything…"

Minerva shook her head "He is in an appointment with the interview of the new Divination's professor. It shouldn't take long. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Hot chocolate? I dare say though we could all use a belt of fire whisky." Minerva said conjuring up more chairs for them. She saw James and Lily shake their heads, looking a bit green. James had guided his wife to the chair, and then stood behind her as Minerva conjured up another chair for Hagrid followed by a large mug of hot chocolate for him.

"I was just, telling Prof McGonagall and Prof Dumbledore afore he left tha Pet's had a little foal, just a bit ago." McGonagall saw Hagrid go misty again and conjured up another flannel square for him to blow his nose.

"Pet?" asked Lily curious. Hagrid bobbed his large head.

"Well, Sturgis named er a few years back, and it was – well, safer for her to be called Pet than her given name- A year afore you came ta Hogwarts, a bonny lass named Rhea Huygens came ta Hogwarts… an, she was a magical being… and one day she transformed herself into what she is today, A Thestril."

Minerva sat down quickly. She remembered looking into Rhea's eyes years ago, as if it was today, and seeing – death. She would be about 21 now, old enough to be a mother-

James hurried to her side and took her hand. "Minerva? Are you alright?" He had to ask that of her twice before she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I felt as if I failed her. That – we all did with her transformation. Perhaps she was meant to be something else that she had transformed into before…"

"An maybe wha Pet became was what she was to be- with out her- the other Thestrils wan'a o' come ta the forest." finished Hagrid. "With out Pet, lots of things in them woods woula been different, especially with the centaurs coming- they would a overrun the dark forest if the Thestrils hadn't claimed the bedding grounds tha they did."

Hagrid looked between Lily and James who were smiling gently at him- not like he was addled or anything like that- just- a look they both shared. "Blimey- Ye are- too- aren't ya?" he breathed softly sniffing away fresh tears as he rose and gave Lily kisses on her cheeks. James looked bemused "None for me?" Hagrid turned smiling and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Minerva felt her cheeks rise in color at Hagrid's boldness. She was going to ask for an explanation of his behavior- her mind had been so troubled with the recent deaths that she couldn't fathom what he was doing. She was saved from asking with the door behind them sweeping open and Albus entering. Hagrid had moved back to allow him into the circle of chairs bumping into the desk as he tried to find where to be.

After assuring Albus that Sirius was taken care of, Albus settled everyone down and made the announcement that he had hired a new divination teacher, and that she had made a prophecy. He drew a breath. "It said a child would be born as from those who have thrice defeated Voldemort, who would defeat him. Unfortunately, the prophecy was over heard by one of his followers- we were able to prevent him from hearing all of the prophecy- the question now, is… could this be possible of this year?"

Both James and Lily looked at each other and smiled as they said together "Yes… it's what we came to tell you…"

Minerva suddenly felt as if a weight had been placed on her chest. She couldn't breath right. She made the effort to stand, to go to them and congratulate the two, but in her heart she felt a nameless foreboding that all would not be easy with their futures from now on. She knew precautions would have to be made, steps taken- Her gaze went to Albus. She realized he was ahead of her thoughts. She felt James take her hand and lead her away to where the steps were- away from the crush of people, and Hagrid hugging every one.

"We know, Minerva." He said simply. "We know the risks, and we decided, after we became pregnant to have our own family instead of waiting it out. we decided to do it now, instead of later because, there may not be a later."

"It changes- things- things – will have to be- forgotten for the sake of the child to be- you know that…" Minerva said softly. She hoped that Albus wouldn't ask her to forget those she cared about- she was safe at the school, Hogwarts was one of the safest places that anyone could be.

James looked back at his wife and Albus. "I know, that deep down in our hearts, in our souls that our children are already connected with those we care about- and someday, when they come to Hogwarts they will be connected again. If something should happen, one of us will always be here for the other – Frank and Alice, came to us today, and told us – they are expecting as well, and it's why we are here tonight to find a way to protect our children so that- what, has happened today won't ever happen to another…" He looked at Minerva. " You should, too- you know- not – wait I mean. We aren't getting any younger Follow your heart Minerva-."

Minerva felt the love James had for Lily and told him "It's a boy. Somehow I know you two will have to keep trying if Lily wants a daughter." James laughed softly and kissed Minerva's cheek. " I hope he will only be half the trouble I was when I came to school here."

He saw Minerva smile as she hugged him. "We will find a way to protect the babies, you know that…" she felt him nod, then he lead her back to where Albus was charming a goblet into a nursery bottle that had little sorting hats on it. Minerva could see something was on his mind.


	2. Chapter two

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box._

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

Chapter Two.

March 1st 1980

Fawks burst into Minerva's classroom as she was about to demonstrate how to change a dormouse into a snuffbox. Her heart caught in her throat as he flew to her and settled on her arm, then gave a throaty note that informed Minerva she was needed and to follow him. She dismissed the class and hurried out to where the headmaster already had her carpetbag in his hands. He presented it to her "Hagrid has the way outside Poppy has already left… Minerva, I understand that this may be not, quite what you were hired to do as a teacher here at Hogwarts, however-" He took a breath and took her hand in his "I need a favor from you- There is a particular wizard whom works at the ministry who has been working very hard to protect muggles from the death eaters and against those who support Voldemort.. Both he and his wife attended Hogwarts and were outstanding students. His wife is about to give birth. As he has been vocal against Voldemort even a place meant to heal such as St Mungo's may not be safe for them, you understand- this?" Minerva nodded as he softly gave her hand a squeeze.

"They have other children?" Albus nodded. She saw the concern in his eyes- she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she could be heading into grave danger. "Do I take it that they would be an asset to the order when their lives settle back to normal?" She was surprised to hear him chuckle, yet she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Their lives will never just be normal Minerva, but yes, I feel in my heart that we will need their support in the future- perhaps even in their children's generation as well."

Minerva caught her breath "This child, would be attending Hogwarts the same year as Lily's and James's child" She gave Albus a look. Their discussion of the generations needed to fight evil came back to her.

"It is always the best course of action to know whom you may count on as a friend- however, the Order's needs are only wishful thinking- the well being of this family is paramount." He kissed Minerva's forehead and sent her on her way.

Minerva hurried outside to see Hagrid standing next to a dark eyed Thestril that had a spindly-legged foal next to the mare.

"Hello Pet." She said softly. Hagrid lifted her onto the back of the Thestril and then handed her the guide rope. "The Burrow" he said to Pet who launched into the air in two steps. Minerva had never flown by Thestril. She knew she would come to no harm, and she loved to fly on a broom- but this- this was much more- exhilarating. She knew that it was the fastest- safest way to travel- the Floo network was out of the question. She could see the ground fading as they went high above the clouds. Hagrid had held the foal back from taking off after its mother. She knew, beside the male Thestril whom Hagrid said only he or Albus should ever try to ride just yet, that there was only one other mare that could be ridden, and Poppy must have been on that one. In short order they landed at the Burrow. Minerva thanked Pet as she saw a young wizard came to help her off of the Thestrils back. She recognized him as Arthur Weasly. Arthur removing the guide rope and showed Pet where the other Thestril was resting before their return back to Hogwarts.

Minerva saw the other Weasley children sitting on the sofa- the twins just two had been charmed to their chairs and the chairs charmed to the floor by their older brother who made the introductions. Bill who was just 9 and given the responsibility of taking care of them until she arrived. Charlie, just 7 was holding 4 yr old Percy on his lap showing him a small model dragon and telling him about them. She placed her bag in the corner and heard Arthur's wife wail upstairs. The twins were looking at each other – then trying to use wand less magic to summon the tin of biscuits off of the shelf towards them. She nodded to Bill that they all could have just one- and then hurried up the steps to where Poppy was tending to Arthur's wife. Minerva realized whom Arthur had married, though it had been years since she had seen her in her classroom- it was in the first few years that she had been a teacher. She had quite liked the two of them – She knew neither of them came from much money, but they were deeply in love. Minerva moved to Molly's side to take her hand. "The children are fine" she reassured Molly. She knew that it would be her job to ensure that they would remain just as fine as when she arrived, but that was for another time.

It was a bit later that Minerva came down and had Charlie release the twins from the chair they were charmed too. Poppy had things well in hand and Arthur was with his wife. She was able to get Percy, and the twins down for their naps and every one fed their lunch with out the house going to a shambles in short order. Flicking her wand about she straightened things up while the children slept. When everything was taken care of she went back upstairs with something for Molly, Arthur and Poppy to have.

And then the baby came. Red hair tumbled down to his scrawny shoulders as he screamed at the top of his lungs. In that moment Minerva wished things would have been different in her life- but- then she accepted things in the same heart beat. She knew, someday they would have their daughter as she had overheard Arthur joking about- but just not today.

It was three days later that Minerva returned to Hogwarts after being re assured that Molly had things under control. She was looking forward to having Charlie and Bill for her students in a few years, and after holding little Ronald, she knew that his life would be intertwined with Lily's and James son, as well as Alice and Franks. Even if they never met socially, somehow she knew that they would be friends- and hold a very special bond. She had no doubt that she held a Gryffindor in her arms.

Human babies weren't as interesting to Hagrid as monster babies were. He still cared for them, but it horrified Minerva how casual he handled them, almost forgetting how delicate the little ones were. Albus had laid a gentle hand on her arm to prevent her from springing up when later that year Lily and James brought tiny Harry to visit at Hogwarts. Even chubby Neville brought a smile to Hagrid's face when he vomited the contents of his breakfast down Hagrid's open mouth as he held him aloft.. It saddened Minerva's heart that Molly and Arthur couldn't share in the joy that the two young couples now felt.

She knew Molly would have a lot of information to pass on to the two new mothers but, for reasons of his own, Albus had said it would be best if they didn't meet. Of course the men worked at the ministry- but Aurors and the office of Muggle Protection wouldn't cross paths that often, and even then, only the most senior of Aurors would be making the contact.

When Minerva entered into the office she saw Albus pacing. She hoped that Albus was right, or that the prophecy was wrong- or something. She saw the moment of doubt in his eyes. That he had discovered which was the right child . Alice and Frank were pure blood witches. Lily was a not of blood- Minerva knew that it wasn't a polite term to say, but it made Harry a half blood - Like Voldemort. It was the prophecy that gave that clue. Neville would be safe. While both had thrice crossed Voldemort- the wizard who was more like him was Harry.

There was a spy among them as well. Albus had mentioned something- they didn't know who it was, but somehow Voldemort knew their movements, knew the hiding places at the cost of a few members lives. She knew none of them were really safe. She also knew that while caution was to be exercised, if Voldemort went after an infant, there would be more of an outrage at the ministry to be rid of him than ever before, though there wouldn't be anything any of them would be able to do to stop him.

Not that there was anything that the ministry could do to prevent what Voldemort was doing- only a wizard that he feared would make a difference. While Voldemort feared Albus, it was something that Albus had said to her long ago. "There will always be evil in the world Minerva, and each generation will bring forth a wizard that will be just as good, as there is evil to fight it. I have fought, and won, over the wizard in my life- now, it is for a new generation to do battle."

At the time, Minerva felt he was referring to the younger members of the order- Frank, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lilly, Tonks Podmore- Kinglsy. She realized now, that it would take another generation that held the combined powers of the generation before to vanquish this evil.

She crossed the room and went to Albus. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "What if Neville needs protecting too?" she asked.

"Then we are all lost." He said softly.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box._

**Echo's in the Moonlight**.

Chapter Three August 11th 1981.

Minerva slid from the back of Pet and strode along side of Poppy to the Burrow where inside Molly Weasley struggled to give birth yet again. She found Ron squalling, the twins using him for tug of war- and he trying to wiggle free from their grasp. Minerva couldn't say anything- others thought them mad for having so many, but there was a joy in the family, one that she wished she had in her own life. She watched as a perfect red head tiny girl slipped into the world giving a small squeaking squall as Poppy pat the baby on the backside to help it clear its lungs, For the moment, everything stopped.

When Minerva returned to Hogwarts she wore a flush of joy on her cheeks as she entered into Albus's office to tell him the news

"Arthur and Molly finally have a daughter!" she said her eyes brimming with happiness for them. She caught herself short as she turned and saw the four young men in Albus's office. They wore such a serious look on their faces- Albus gave the smallest shake of his head that spoke volumes to Minerva that her news would have to wait. She pulled off her traveling cloak and sat while listening to the plans that James had to keep his family safe.

With each word, Minerva felt her heart growing heavier.

October 24th 1981

Minerva walked down the long hall to where her classroom was. She felt – numb. Godric Hollow had been safe- being one of the few wizard villages left untouched before- now the dark mark had stained the sky three nights in a row. She knew it was time, Lily and James knew as well. She had briefly seen them when they entered into the same hallway that she was walking along on their way to see Prof Flitwick. Everyone was so guarded- she swallowed as she leaned against the wall for a moment, overcome with the feeling she would never see the two of them again. Nothing would be the same. If it was just- the two of them, they were willing to take the risks- but- they needed to protect little Harry.

A cold chill as if she would never be happy again gripped her heart. She slid down the wall to sit leaning against it- not able to go to her own classroom. It was Prof Flitwick who found her later, who helped her up off of the floor and escorted her down to the infirmary where she had a good cry in private. He reassured her that the charm that was used was one of the best for hiding things. He didn't know who their secret keeper was- only Lily and James knew that. He knew that the shell that held the charm was one of the best he had ever seen. He tried everything he knew to comfort her, but her tears still came. When her tears had stopped, she looked at Flitwick who had moved in to hold her hand "We have to keep hoping for the best though we know the worst in the truth" he said at last, tears in his own eyes.

November 1st 1981

Minerva found herself sitting on the cold stonewall watching a horrible man go to work. She was uncomfortable, but, she needed to know what types of people were going to encounter a very special child. She saw Albus come down the street, and later Hagrid came with the small bundle held in the sling. Albus trusted Hagrid with his life, and the life of a tiny boy.

Her heart fought to stay calm and not snatch the child off of the doorstep into her arms and flee. She watched Albus say something over the young child, and then they returned to Hogwarts to face the unthinkable. In the time that it had taken to rescue young Harry Potter, the death eaters had attacked Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had tried to force them to tell them where Voldemort had gone- how a child that was now missing in the world of wizards could have made Voldemort vanish. The death eaters learned nothing- and were captured by ministry officials and taken into custody. It was only after tense hours that little Neville had been discovered, hidden in the kitchen cupboards with a silencing spell cast on him to prevent him from crying out. When the spell had been removed, he screamed until his memory of the horror's he had seen were obliterated.

Albus sat in his office. The room was dark, the portraits had retreated to give him privacy in his grief. He ignored the soft knock on his door. He had it charmed so that no one would be able to enter- or interrupt his grief. He wasn't counting on Minerva's resourcefulness. She transfigured the door into something that would move- or more precisely a single feather that she brushed aside before transforming it back into a door. She saw Albus with his back to her, heard the anger in his voice as he told her unkindly that if she didn't have the sense not to know what a closed door was that she had no business being a teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva felt the bite of his words. She blinked several times then striding to him she lifted her foot and planted a kick in his back side that made him turn. She saw his eyes were red from crying- his face stricken with grief mingled with – something she hoped she would never have to face again.

"I loved them too!" Minerva said her voice husky from her tears. She stepped closer to him to give him a shove backwards. "You are not the only one who is in pain tonight!"  
Albus leaned against his desk for support. He couldn't find words to say to her. He knew she was right, that he was being selfish for what he was feeling just then. He knew he had a right to morn, and to his pain- but seeing her stand so strong after everything made him want to pull her close to him and hold onto her for her strength. She would have none of that though, not just then. She had taken another step and was speaking downward at him in a no nonsense tone as she recounted those whom the order had lost in the battle with Voldemort, ending with James and Lily with the betrayal of Sirius Black of his friends, and the death of poor Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent muggles in the following firefight between them. – that Sirius Black was now in Azkaban, sent by Barty Crouch with out a trial.

"And if you think by hiding up here alone leaving me below to sort out the next 20 yrs by myself your balmy. This school needs you as a headmaster. It needs you today, and tomorrow, and then next and every day following. The order needs you as well to help recover from all that we have lost- and gained. Don't you dare go weepy on me then tell me to go away!" You and I both know that Voldemort isn't dead, he is just- somewhere else- for now, and we need to figure out what to do next to protect all of the children and the children's children from him. Have I made myself understood?"

Albus took a breath, then reached out and took both of her hands in his. "Perfectly" he said with out tone in his voice. He stood, pulled her into his arms and the two of them clung as they wept bitter tears until they became empty vessels. She knew they would shed more tears, later. Just tonight though- the grief had washed over both of them until by clinging to each other, they had found their salvation. He was her strength, and she, his. If Voldemort had killed Albus, Minerva knew her life would not be worth living, and she knew, Albus felt the same. She straightened up and pushed him back, both knowing that they had their duties to do, and they had to be on their own two feet to do it. While the world celebrated the disappearance of Voldemort by the boy who lived, a small gathering was held to honor those who had fallen by the hand of Voldemort and their followers.

It gave no comfort to Albus when those responsible for Frank and Alice's agony were taken to prison. He watched as Barty Crouch – the person who was thought to be the next Minister of Magic sent his only son Bartemius Crouch Jr – just 18 yrs old to prison- and Barty's wife collapse as her son cried out his innocence. It changed how people thought – what- was to be for the best of Wizard kind. Barty was moved sideways and Cornelius Fudge became the next Minister of Magic.

November 15th 1981

Winter was fast approaching the Burrow. Swirls of snow could be seen filtering down from the overcast skies as 5 yr old Percy followed his brother Bill to where the garden was to de gnome it for the last time before the ground was covered with a thick blanket. Percy was too young to toss gnomes from the garden. He played with a stick pretending it was a wand waving it over different pots. Nothing happened of course, which was a relief to Bill as he tried to keep his eyes on Percy to keep him out of mischief. Since Ginny's arrival Percy had been more sullen than normal. The twins didn't care. Ginny was just another baby to torment. Percy however was sensitive to his parents having less and less time for him.

"I hate them" He said sullenly as he kicked at some pots along the wall. His mood was dark and sullen. Bill heard the tone in his voice, one he had been hearing a lot coming out of the skinny little boy.

Bill tossed the gnome into the field and turned to face Percy. "Who do you hate? The twins? They are just tics, don't mind them." He saw Percy shake his head.

"Na Mum and Da. Why did they have to have another baby anyway? Wasn't I good enough for them? I hate them. They don't love me an with another mouth to feed I won't ever get a pet of my own. Not a real one at least" He gave a sigh and sat down on the stack of pots. The bugs he had collected over the summer had – in his dads words, needed to hibernate over the winter and he was forced to let them go into the wild. Bill went to him and knelt down in front of him

"Look, Perc, its not like that. Mum and Dad love each of us all the same. An having a pet is a lot of work" He saw the look of defiance in Percy's eyes.

"I could do it, you know- if I had the chance." He said still sullen, kicking at the row of pots along the wall and knocking a stack of them over. Bill caught them before they broke. He was about to put them back into place when Percy stopped him.

"Look! It's a rat." Percy said pointing to the still form that had crawled behind the pots to keep warm. Bill pulled him back. "Don't go near him. He could be sick, and if he bites you it could make you sick too." Percy looked at Bill. "If we leave him out here, he will die. I know, I can adopt him as my pet.- look, he's missing a toe- poor fellow has been through so much… He needs me- look, he isn't moving much, he is half frozen- we have to do something- we can't let him die!" Percy was on the point of tears. Rather than to see his brother inconsolable Bill got a small chicken box and using two sticks lifted the rat into the box and then closed the lid. He knew, if the rat really wanted out, it would slip through the weave of the box.

"We can put him in the barn with rest of the animals. It's warmer in there, and we need to ask mum and dad's permission before we bring him into the house. Ok? But promise me, what ever they decide, you will listen to them, and not hate them for what they think is best- ok?"

Percy nodded and followed Bill into where the barn was. He found the rat some straw to sleep on, and put a small cup of water in the cage along with some grain, then covering the cage part way they went inside. Five yr old Percy nearly bounded to his mother while saying "I found my pet Mum, an I'm naming him Scabbers!"


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box._

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter Four September 1st 1982**

Minerva led the students down the great hall to the front and called out the names of each to be sorted. Her eyes lingered over young Bill Weasley as he got up onto the stool to be sorted, and her heart soared as he was sorted into Gryffindor. He was too polite to mention in the classroom that she was the one who came when Ronald was born, or when Ginny was born as well. Perhaps that was just a long forgotten childhood memory, Arthur and Molly didn't forget though, and while Fudge struggled to be minister asking Albus to drop everything, Albus was quietly working with Arthur in the ministry cementing the foundations for the Weasley's to join the order.

_1988_

8 yr old 'Neville Longbottom is dropped accidentally by his Great Uncle Algie from an upstairs window. Instead of falling to his death, he bounces down into the garden demonstrating his natural magical ability. His family is ecstatic.' Albus Dumbledore received an owl from Neville's grandmother describing the event, and that she was confident that he would manage at Hogwarts studying under the current teachers there.

Minerva McGonagall sat upon the wall of the garden watching the people inside the house get ready. Her heart ached for the young boy as he was batted and pushed out of the way by his older cousin then someone whom she knew showed up at the door. Minerva hopped off of the wall and hurried down the street through the cat door of a home that smelled like cabbages. She hissed at several of the other cats that warned her it was their home she had entered. She didn't care, and after her second hiss the others left her alone. If Mrs. Figgs noticed that she had a new cat to her additions she never let on.. She did accept the offer of tea from a saucer, and some of the chocolate cake slice that was put out for her. She stayed all day just watching Harry as he looked through the photo album of all of Mrs. Figgs cats, and listened as they spoke of other things.

For a moment she just stared at Harry- looking at his eyes that were so much like his mothers, and how much like his father he was- Minerva wanted to scratch Vernon Dursley's face when he came to pick Harry up- he snarled and cuffed Harry, though he came to no real harm. Minerva was out the door before any one could say and she watched as Vernon locked Harry in the cupboard under the staircase. She knew that Albus would not be happy with her- he had wanted to go over things for the school and she had said she had something else to do. It had been Harry's birthday, and there was no acknowledgments for it- anything. His aunt Marge had come the week before and gave Dudley a computerized Robot to play with, and for Harry, a box of dog biscuits. They treated him as if he – well, with out a shred of decent human kindness could be. Sometimes they locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for a week. She was angry- and when she saw the questioning glance from Albus as to where she had been she strode past him up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

It was sometime later that she heard the gentle knock on the door of her long time friend – Poppy. With a wave of her hand she let the door open. Poppy had a covered tray and brought it to where Minerva lay on her bed in her dressing gown. Poppy's hand went to her forehead, then picked up her slim wrist. "You have Albus worried – you're a bit feverish… what do you want me to tell him?" She asked uncovering the tray and handing Minerva a large mug of hot tea.

"That a dog would have a better life than what he gave to a child." She said softly. Minerva sipped the tea then put it aside. Poppy's wand changed Minerva for bed then she found a coverlet and placed it over her to keep out the chill. She made Minerva finish the tea, and eat a few crackers before making her drink from a small bottle that would give her rest. When she was sure Minerva was asleep she went to where Albus was pacing the floor.

"How is she Poppy?" he had asked as she put the tray to the side.

"Sleeping now. Let her be Albus. She made up her mind about what she needed to do long before you made the decision of what you wanted her to do. She said to tell you "That a dog would have a better life than what you gave to a child." I don't quite know what she meant by that but before she fell asleep she mumbled something about someone being locked in the cupboard under the stairs."

Albus looked at Minerva's door. "Poppy, you may think me as wrong as Minerva does, but there is a singular reason why – why the boy who lived must remain with his blood relatives for as long as possible. Do you know why?"

He saw Poppy blink once. " You invoked a protection spell for him" she said simply. Being a healer, she would know- she had to know the pain that leaving Harry behind would cost Albus, and Minerva. Poppy followed his gaze to Minerva's door.

"She would take him in as her own, and it would leave him open. Her heart- needs to be stronger for this Albus. She needs to have resolve if she is to be here for him when he needs it the most."

"Do what you can for her Poppy…" he said at last. He strode to Minerva's room to look in on her and was unprepared for the tears that he saw on her sleeping face. "I am only trying to protect him Minerva- don't you think I love him just as much as you?" he had asked her sleeping form before wiping away her tears. He didn't know if she had heard him in her sleep. He sighed, bent over and kissed her silken lips softly. "As I love you" he said before departing her room.

Albus strode through the halls of Hogwarts with the intention of going outside to- he didn't know quiet what he would do- maybe borrow a broom and ride about the Quidditch pitch a few hours when he was approached by one of his Professors. The young man stood with practiced confidence before the headmaster with a parchment in his hands.

"Headmaster- a moment please?" Albus stopped and regarded Professor Quarrel. He knew what was coming. Prof Snape, appointed to the position of Potions Master had pointed out upon several occasions that while Professor Quarrel had a vast knowledge making him a capable defense against the dark arts teacher, he had little practical hands on experience in the same subject. Various hot spots were debated over dinner several times. Before he lost his nerve, Prof. Quarrel thrust the parchment in Albus's hands. "It's my formal request to take a year's leave of absence to, to further my education on the dark arts. I've decided to go to the Black Forest- near the Hardtz silver mines- and see the birthplace of our craft- a pilgrimage of sorts."

Weary Albus didn't even read the presented paper that listed all of the benefits this travel would have for the school. He simply nodded, giving his permission for the leave of absence, and said the students would have another teacher borrowed to fill in until his return.

Albus watched the eager young man stride down the hall. Such a simple thing that made him happy. He knew he could not contain him if he truly wanted to go. By that evening Snape was at his elbow asking if he had decided which of the teachers would be filling in for Prof. Quarrel during his absence. Albus nodded. "Prof. McGonagall will as she has so much free time…"

It was if he had stuffed an entire pound of lemon drops into both of their mouths at the same time. He knew that it was not the arrangement that ether of them would have wanted, but he had hoped that in giving her the extra responsibility, that she wouldn't have the free time to keep visiting Harry while he was growing up. She had to have read his thoughts as she spoke no further about any difficulty in teaching both subjects in the same year.

_July 23, 1991,_

Minerva sent the last of the letters off to the students and stood in the owlery watching the owls take flight across the lake. A new year was to begin. A year when she would be able to see if what Albus had planned so long ago had actually worked. He wanted Harry to just grow up a normal boy with out a swelled head. She knew there was no chance of that where he had been raised, and after the years of abuse that he had endured- there was little chance of him being- well- normal. Some would ask, well, he defeated you- know- who- why would he be anything like normal…

But she had looked into his eyes that summers day sitting next to Mrs. Figg, and saw the pain in his eyes when it was time to go home. She had taken time to address Harry's letter, giving his address as the cupboard under the stairs, She wanted the Dursley's to know that she knew- that others knew how they were treating Harry- even if they didn't know exactly what he meant to the wizarding world- or to her.

A day later the Owls returned. One in particular had an interesting message for Albus, who had Minerva make several copies of the letter and send them by a few owls, just to make sure that at least one would get through. When they did not, more owls were sent- until every owl that the school owned was sent each bearing the letter for Harry Potter. They had the letters delivered in several manors, Albus quite liked the idea of the fresh delivered eggs each having a letter as he knew that they made Harry do the cooking- if anything, he wanted them to know how serious they were about having Harry come to their school to be educated.

The owls informed Albus that they had left, and where they were going to, and the messages were taken there.Everyday this hadgone on, until over breakfast Albus sighed and made his decision.

Hagrid walked into the dark forest with a letter in his pocket, and a cake that he had made himself. He patted the neck of Pet who came out from the edge of the clearing. She was the most friendly of them all, and seemed to know when they needed

The hut on the rocks was small- almost no place at all to land, and when he dismounted he sent her where she would be safe to wait out the storm. She didn't mind. She bedded down on the over cropping and watched Hagrid enter the hut, and the noises that followed, then followed the two of them to take the boat back to the Dursley's so they wouldn't be stranded on the rock. She kept a safe distance from Hagrid, but knew, at the train station when he was ready to go home. Getting up on her he covered himself with a cloak of invisibility until they were out of the station, and then they were off.

_September 5th 1991_

Watching through the leaves she saw the four children who were new to the grounds after the sorting, and who were being introduced as friends with Hagrid who held a special delight in all of them. One of them was recognized as a Weasley, one she knew to be the boy that was rescued from the rock house in the middle of the ocean The girl she didn't know, but the last boy – looked directly at her – and – saw her. His face showed a quiet – resignation about the death he had seen. He nodded to her before entering into Hagrid's hut with his friends.

**AN: When I listed this story as a AD/MM, it is because they are the primary characters in the story- not necessarily that it will be a story about a relationship between them. I have thus placed it under "Drama and Mystery" Not _Romance / Relationships_If you like reading about AD/MM, then this is the story for you, _(Sorry no lemons today if that's what your looking for, this isn't the story for you Please understand that a story does not have to have lemons in it to convey the events between people and what they feel in their lives.)_**

**Taylor**


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box. I **do** own the characters that I created however.

Echo's in the Moonlight.

Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"

Chapter Five.

1991

It was a chill and stench of death that had not been felt in the dark forest since many years. Cold, vile it clung hanging over as a shroud disturbing the occupants of the forest. Something had entered into the forest- someone that was frightening to all who roamed the wood. While the Thestrils fed on death, - this was something – different- it was an evil, which threatened them all- it was the source of death, yet it lived a cursed half life, nether dead, or mortally alive.

To slay a unicorn – something that was so pure and innocent was a monstrous thing-. To drink the blood of the unicorn would give life to those who were a breath away from death, but it would be half of a life, a cursed life. One, fallen, and eaten was part of the circle of life- there were many other soulless creatures who would eat the unicorn just as they would a rabbit. Thestrils would not eat of the dead unicorn. Its presence was startling to them, and when the second unicorn was discovered, Pet made her way to Hagrid's to show him what was upsetting the order in the woods.

A centaur would be the one to protect the Potter Child from the dark that had moved into the woods- and for once, since the Centaurs had moved into the woods, were they united with a cause to protect the creatures of the woods, keeping the unicorn hidden from that which would chose to consume them.

At first the centaurs had thought the Thestrils to be ignorant creatures of the forest- ones that they had fought for against in territory, with them unable to go when the Thestrils had decided to take areas to call their home. Now year's later- a certain wisdom was discovered by the centaurs, The places where they made their homes were the guard points of the forest- that they could see everything coming in – or going out of the forest, and protect that which roamed. It was also, noted with interest, the increase of the herd was linked to certain wizard events- in which the Centaurs learned a great- horrible truth.

The Thestrils were guarding the unicorns now- and as a dark form swept low to the ground, the sound of hooves flashing against rock were heard echoing in the darkness of the forest. The dark form could not get passed the Thestrils as they were seers of death- and the dark form was death itself.

On a particular evening near the end of the school year one of the Thestrils would be used to transport Albus to the ministry, and then back when he realized that he needed to be at the school. Events would soon expose the nameless horror with in the forest, and it would be the Potter Child who would vanquish the evil in its current form. Voldemort.

September 1st 1992

The blue ford Angela crashed into the Whomping Willow with a resounding thud. The following crashes were the Willows way of trying to smash the ford and its occupants to smithereens. Disgruntled, the ford makes its way to the dark forest after dumping the contents and riders onto the yard late that night. A new group of first years enter the halls of Hogwarts and are sorted accordingly. One child fair with large blue eyes is sorted into Ravenclaw. A second, the youngest of the Weasley's- has arrived at Hogwarts and is sorted into the Gryffindor house. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. The last of the danger had past- She would be able to watch over the Weasley children as she had promised Molly. Minerva looked over the Gryffindor table as she sat down. All of the children she loved, were in one house. If she could live, long enough to see Voldemort's reign of terror end with all of the children- the children of those she loved so long ago- surviving, she could die happy. There would be another generation raised to protect the world.

October 31n1992.

The rains have stopped, and before the winter's chill sets in the students have time to spend outside. One, even when warned that the dark forest has been named out of bounds for the students, decides to venture at least to the edge of the woods after seeing something from her tower window. Luna Lovegood having no fear for her self goes to the edge of the dark forest and stands before the dark eyed Thestril. Hearing a crack of a twig behind her she turned and saw Prof Dumbledore coming up the path. For a moment he stood silently as Luna gently stroked the long neck of the dark eyed Thestril before looking into Albus's blue eyes.

"How long has she been like this Headmaster? She won't tell me- except that it's been a very long time. She said, too, that she has it figured out the going back, she means, it just isn't the right time yet."

"Does she now?" he asked his eyes twinkling, not quite knowing where the conversation was coming from. Albus was well aware that the other students called her Loony Lovegood. While such teasing would devastate normal children, Luna seemed to take it in stride and even with her things disappearing to be hidden by her dorm mates to tease her, she didn't let that bother her as well. There were true horrors that she had seen- evident by her ability to see the Thestrils, but to be able to converse with them was another matter. He wasn't sure if she was, or just trying to rationalize why she was at the edge of the forest- if it was something that was just in her head- or the truth. He had heard words from this very Thestril, but they were words spoken by others, and none since that day. Luna looked at Albus with such seriousness. Her next words caught him unprepared.

"She knows who the important man was who killed her father. She says you see him all the time at the ministry. She just doesn't have a name for him yet."

Albus caught his breath and asked her softly "Can you speak to all of the Thestrils?"

"Just- this one, I haven't met any of the others formally though. She said there is something very bad going on, the other creatures in the forest are upset, but they don't know why- its, just- an awakened evil."

Albus looked at the setting sun, and with a gentle scratch behind the ear of the Thestril , Albus and Luna bid her farewell and went up to the great hall for the feast. Albus sat next to Minerva and after the meal was served, he said quietly to her "It seems, our little one is not all lost, after all- rather chooses to stay as she is, until things are sorted through. She knows Minerva- who did the horrors against her family- and she can identify them. After that I do not know what will become of what we hold so dear." Albus fell silent as he thought about what Luna had said. He saw many people at the ministry, some of them important, some, pompous. Griphook had said the goblins could not smell the stench of guilt on anyone for that crime- none had survived except Griphook that night that was in that chamber- the others had been warned and fled in mass.

Albus looked over the room and noticed that three of the students were missing He was aware that there were very few things that would interfering with their dinners. When the feast had ended, Albus leaned over to Minerva and suggested that they might have a late night chess match. Minerva agreed. Together they followed the rush of students from the hall, down the corridors where they encountered the three missing students. Argus was about to throttle Harry until Albus spoke his name. He saw the writing on the wall- he saw the petrified cat hanging on the candle hook. A chill went down his spine as he informed Argus that Mrs. Norris was just petrified and that the culprit would be found.

Severus spoke up, saying they might be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and then offered his suspicions of why they missed dinner. They tried to give the explanation of the death day party. Why three living beings would want to go to something like that was beyond Severus. Albus heard in a rush that they had been invited and Sir Nick had been feeling bad about not being included in the headless hunt party- and they couldn't say no to a Gryffindor- even a Gryffindor ghost.

December 17th 1992

The snow began to fall over Hogwarts. At first it gave an idealistic picture post card view of the school, but by the second day classes were canceled. Despite the ever-growing snowdrifts, Hagrid discovers something has killed the second rooster. Not that it was as if a fox or a ferret would have killed it, something deliberately had rung its neck and left it tossed on the ground. He couldn't make out whose footprints they were- they were small though- even if the boot marks were filled with snow.

The evening of the 18th Sir Nick and Justin Fletchley are petrified and found by Harry Potter, then Prof. McGonagall discovers the group. It was out of her hands. She didn't think that Harry would be able to- or would be the heir of Slytherin; but- he was able to speak parseltongue. He had been found when Mrs. Norris had been petrified, and no one could account for him when Colon Creevy had been petrified, being in the hospital wing around the corner from the steps to the kitchen was just a mite suspicious. Albus believed that Harry didn't do it though. Something else, was the evil and if Luna's discussion with the Thestrils was to be added, even the creatures of the forest were concerned. He noted this because the year before, it was concern for the specific creature, the unicorn. This time- the concern was more- more that could consume them all. Albus had begun to take long walks in the dark forest seeking his answers. It was a while before the centaurs would speak to him as an equal, they were above man, or wizard, and such discussion was beneath them. His discussion among the Thestrils brought them to the circle with curiosity. They did recognize his wisdom that what ever was in the castle, would affect them as well.

When the board of governors asked for his removal, and Fudge came to take Hagrid away to the wizards prison, Albus sought answers in the forest among the centaurs- not knowing on the other side that Harry and Ron faced perils of their own. It wouldn't be until later that what was causing the attacks would be revealed.

Losing Prof Lockhart wasn't – bad- in its own way. Albus had known from the beginning that Lockhart was not suited for the job, but the governors were enthralled by him, or more precisely their wives, thus the pressure to hire him on. He was aware, if anything that the students this year would learn what a fraud was. It was a shame though that the other teachers had to work with the books that Lockhart had written- they were absolute rubbish. Minerva and the others just made due until the new semester was here- they would manage. Albus regarded the long sword on his desk. Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it out of the hat- Godric's hat. He stood up and strode to where his copy of A history of Hogwarts was.

"You won't tell me, will you, if Salazar, left, really, left on his own, or…" he began then stopped closing his eyes.

"or was killed by Godric? No. It isn't for me to speak of such things" said the hat softly.

"But you were there- you – saw…" He heard the hat sigh.

"yes,. I saw. I knew that Godric's work was only half finished. Even now, with the basilisk dead there is much that needs to be done- still done… to finish what once was started, the end of one line will mean the end of this school The end of another line may save the school, but be the end of the world as we know it, and I don't even know which end will be right, or if by knowing, that it can save the school, and the world…


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box. I **do** own the characters that I created however._

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter Six**

**September 1993**

Albus found himself with an opinionated house elf that could not find work elsewhere who's passion was to wear odd color socks and a tea cozy for a hat. He knew, it would come to it someday, that the elves that were freed would make their way back to Hogwarts where they could be taken care of. He had to have a long discussion later with them, Finding clothes under rubbish bits wasn't the same as being presented with cloths, though some of them were adamant. They wouldn't go into the Gryffindor tower because they respected their enslavement. There was also the matter of Sirius Black's escape and the pressure from the minister to keep Harry safe. He had the pleasure, however, of hiring one of his past students with whom he knew would be one of the best defense against the dark arts teachers Hogwarts had in a while. The fact that he was a werewolf was of no concern. Severus did bring up, that Remus J. Lupin was a best friend with Sirius Black and the thought had crossed his mind that he would use the friendship to gain access to the castle.

Minerva had informed him of Hermione Granger using the time turner. She was a bright girl, one of the brightest witches they had in a very long time and if she felt sure she could handle the work load – which, he felt sure something would give in time, but if not and she could handle it, then, - well, it was worth a try as long as she followed the rules of time.-

There was also the matter of Hagrid and his fondness for monsters. Hagrid had bred his first pair of Blast end Skewerts over the summer and they had burnt down his wooden hut. It didn't seem to concern him as he just build one of stone, and changed how they were kept. He knew the minister would not understand about Hagrid's love for – the odd. Perhaps it was because Hagrid, felt, odd himself or, loneliness that he continued to seek the monsters for company.

Professor Kettleburn had been adamant about his retirement. He needed at least one hand that had three fingers on it to work a wand. Getting savaged by some of the creatures he taught about when he was caring for them – well, that wasn't in the job description, and he felt sure that someone else would do just as well- Hagrid had come to mind while he waved his stump at Albus, Hagrid Loved Monsters. – and while he loved each and every one of the creatures he worked with, they were too much for him.

Things would have gone well, had Draco Malfoy not insulted Buckbeak. Poppy had informed him it was just a scratch that was easily mended. Neville Longbottom had faired worse at the same time from the attack that his book had given him- yet he had just fainted- (something not uncommon for Neville to do but Albus was sure he would out grow that particular habit) It required several trips to the ministry and back. He had been careful not to use Pet to take him there. He wasn't sure why he felt her being there would disrupt some delicate balance- but it was an overwhelming – feeling. The same that he had when Peeves had pulled his covers off of him shouting there was a student out of bed that fateful night. It, wasn't that he was denying her justice- With things already in an uproar every time they went, her finding the person would just – confuse matters more. He wasn't sure exactly – what- was going to happen when she found the person. He did remember her feathers and the barbs on them that could possibly be poison. Fawks had – done something with the feather- hidden it- he didn't know- only that it was safe and no one would find it. Perhaps he had returned it to her and it was re absorbed-

Minerva had come to his office after the first Hogsmeade weekend. It took some time to calm her down over Harry Potter's uncle not signing the paper. She wanted him to be able to have as normal as a life as possible and blamed Albus for all of the unnecessary heartache he had been through. The dementors around the castle were another matter. If Remus hadn't been on the train coming to the school Harry would have perished under the kiss of the dementor. It wasn't the first time that Fudge had been foolish in his actions, It should have warned him when the dementor boarded the train and went for Harry that having them around the school, and Harry wasn't a good idea. He had his own – mindset of the order of things, and perhaps because there was no other person to step forward that they had to deal with Fudge in the best way possible. His level of denial of responsibility was outstanding.

Albus, was, however very glad that he and Minerva had befriended Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ron, accepted Harry as just a friend, while there had been some moments of jealousy – it wasn't- a class issue. The Malfoy's felt they were better than anyone because of their wealth, had they known Harry's parents had far more wealth than the Malfoy's ever could dream of. It wasn't money though; it was their love for the truth, and justice and good that caused their deaths. Even Sirius had more money than the Malfoy's. Yet it meant nothing to him. Money wasn't what Harry was about. He had never known it when he was growing up, regardless of where he was at, he lived a life much like Ron's having nothing new in his life- living on hand me downs and having to live – well, in cramped quarters. Neville, while loved by his family had his own issues. His vision of Prof Snape dressed in his grandmothers cloths had a profound impact on Neville.

Later that week Minerva overheard Prof Snape berating Neville for something. She wasn't exactly sure but she could hear the anger in his voice as she drew closer to the classroom where they were at. The slew of words that came from Severus were demeaning, degrading, and no matter what the cause had been were totally undeserved. She heard Neville's parents names brought into it- how they all were idiots and it was no surprise to him that their son had followed in their footsteps. Minerva rushed around the corner expecting Neville to be cowering beneath the tirade Neville was standing straight, his hand on his wand, ready- defiant- yet the hurt of the words that Snape had spoken wore like a stain across his face. "Avocado green brings out the color in your eyes." Neville said controlling himself. Minerva rushed in and dismissed Neville, sending him off to his next class – standing between Prof Snape and the retreating child.

Perhaps what – scared Prof Snape the most was the look in her eye as she informed him that she would see him dismissed if she ever heard him call Neville, or any child an idiot or if he ever connected the horror that his parents had been through with why he was slow at learning "After all – it was what was done to him as a child that made him, not wish to remember. – Memories of torment that we can scarcely imagine."

Prof Snape gave her a penetrating look. "But, you, see, I can, well imagine Minerva." He said before sweeping out of the classroom his black robes billowing out behind him going back down to the dungions. Minerva was surprised to see Neville waiting for her just up the hall, his wand out. He looked relieved that she was coming out of the classroom area unharmed and placed his wand back into his pocket. His face was flushed, yet, there was a keen intellect behind his eyes- or more precisely a decision to defend her had he heard the need. She didn't mention that he was late for class. She inclined her head and he followed her into her office. She indicated for him to sit down in a chair and charmed a small table to move to the one side of where they would be sitting.

"Neville, No teacher here would raise their wand against another. While it was noble of you to decide to defend me, if it came to that, I do have to know, how would you hope to take on a wizard who is practiced in the dark arts?" She saw Neville take a breath. "I couldn't allow you to face any harm on my behalf- not any one else would be hurt …but, if it came to it, your more important to the school than I am."

Minerva felt as if a great weight had dragged any air from her lungs. She was deeply touched by his sincerity. She wanted to give him a hug, but she knew that would be inappropriate. She could only reach over and pat his hand gently. "Each and every child here, the safety and the welfare of the children are more important than all of the teachers here. Do you know why?" she saw the puzzle on his face. "You are the wizarding worlds future. We, the teachers are the past. Seldom can the past ever affect the outcome of the future on its own.

"Prof Snape said I should forget magic and get used to living the life of a squib…" he said in a troubled voice. He sat down and hung his head. "Am I in trouble for insulting him?" Minerva bit her bottom lip. While it was true that he had insulted Snape, it had been in response to what Snape had said to him. Furthermore, she had heard of the boggart incident and would have to agree that that particular shade would bring out the color in his eyes.

"I would advise caution when speaking with Prof Snape and direct it to academic studies. I see no reason to punish you. I will suggest that you stay clear of him for a while. I know your parents Neville, both of them were extremely gifted witch and wizard" Minerva's hand covered Neville's again. "Somewhere, deep inside of you is that same – power that they had. You are quite capable to do magic when you decide to do it, never think that you're not magic enough." She took a look at her watch. Neville was still working out his feelings and she knew he was like a pot that was going to boil over. Minerva conjured a tea service with two bone china tea cups and indicated for him to help himself to a biscuit while she poured his tea. She knew now was the time to tell him. She waited until he had taken a sip of tea and then put the cup down before she began.

"We, didn't know, you see that the death eaters were going to go after your parents. Well, more precisely that there was a risk, but, it wasn't because your parents were Aurors. It was because; both you and Harry were born within a day of each other. It was foretold that a child born as the summer died would bring the end to 'You Know Who..., one that was his equal. 'You Know Who... didn't go after you, because you're pureblood. I don't know if there would have been anything that could have been done to prevent them going after your parents, but they were looking for answers your parents didn't have. For that grievous error I will always feel guilt that I wasn't there to help, even if there would have been nothing that I could have done to prevent it.

Neville rattled his tea cup on the saucer. "It doesn't explain why I'm so, untalented."

He looked at the floor, unwilling to meet her gaze. Minerva reached over and lifted his chin up with her fingertips.

"After you were found, well your mother had cast a silencing charm on you to prevent you from making noise where they hid you. After it was removed you began to scream, and you wouldn't stop. The ministry felt that it would be best if you didn't remember the horrors that you had seen, and called in a ministry worker to perform the obliterate spell. They didn't expect, it to take away your memory of how to do magic. Magic, though, is a talent that is within us. Ether you are able to do the magic, or you don't have the ability. You, need to relearn everything that others take for granted. It does not make you any less of a wizard, and in time, I know, you will be able to learn everything once again. It takes practice though." He nodded glumly then took a sip. He put his tea cup down his eyes narrowed and then he asked

"Hang on, How do you know all of this stuff? How did you know that Harry would be the target, and why would you even be with my parents when this was happening? and - you said that Professor Snape knew the dark arts..."

Minerva didn't answer at first. She took a slow breath and then let it out.

"We do many things in our lives Neville. Besides being the transfiguration teacher, and head of house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, at one time, I had trained to be an Auror myself- until a decision was made for me to be here. Your parents were both Aurors as well as Harry's parents as well, as Prof Dumbledore. We were – together enough, teaching and learning off of each other, refusing to allow 'You Know Who...'s reign of terror to disrupt the magical and muggle world. I was waiting at the Dursley's, watching them, discovering how absolutely horrid people they were and waiting for Harry to be brought to them. I didn't want to leave him there, but Prof Dumbledore had his reasons. It wasn't until we returned to the school that we learned what had happened to you." She saw Neville nod in acceptance. It wasn't in his nature to be bitter about the events. He had grown past that. While this did nothing to ease her guilt she knew that it would help him understand the events that shaped his life.

"Professor, Can I ask you something?" he inquired softly. He saw her nod and wait, ever so patiently for him to form his question. "Do you know who made the decision to obliterate my memory- who did this- to me?"

Minerva nodded, not trusting herself to speak at first then realizing that there was no point avoiding the truth. She knew she had the right to answer two of his questions, but not the third, one that she hoped he wouldn't remember asking.

"It took a while, to find out because Albus and I had asked the same questions. We discovered the person who had cast the spell on you quite by accident, at the end of last year…but we have always known who wrote the order to have your memory obliterated. Owning to events, I see no harm in telling you who the caster was, nor do we believe there was malice in the spell… The person who cast the spell on you was Prof. Lockhart in his first years of working for the minister of magic." Minerva fell silent, knowing how the rest of the information would affect Neville. She saw him patiently waiting for the answer. "We don't, know if there is any, coincidence in the person who had made the decision to order the spell, it did come from the ministry's office. That, person, was Lucius Malfoy."


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box. I **do** own the characters that I created however. _

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter Seven**

The black dog sat at the edge of the dark forest under the linden trees watching the Hogwarts students move about the grounds of the school. There were reasons why the dark forest was out of bounds, the giant spiders, the unicorns, the venomous plants that Prof Sprout grew outside the greenhouse where they wouldn't eat the students… Hagrid loved to take long walks in the forest, and none of the animals bothered him. He didn't hear anyone coming up behind him but he froze when he heard a young woman's voice say behind him. "You came back. It's been a while Sirius Black. Are the others with you? James and Peter? Did you know, they have come up with a potion to help Remus, so that in his time of change, he can just- go to sleep in his office on a blanket with no harm to anyone? Have you come back to play in my woods?"

Sirius turned, but instead of seeing a woman he saw something he had only read about in the book of great beasts. Yet it was like none other that had been described. Her eyes glistened as the night sky, a gold white bird rose in flight on the chest- Here was proof that Sirius had seen death, though, he was not the cause of it. Stunned he slipped into his human form and sat down among the bushes as she lowered her head to his.

He lifted his hand to gently touch her face. "How, do you Who are you?– you saw us all those years ago…" The Thestril waited for answers to her questions. His voice was choked with emotion as he softly informed her "James, and Lily, were killed by Voldemort- betrayed by Peter- true to his nature he was a rat... The only comfort is that James and Lily's son Harry, destroyed Voldemort – the spell backfired. I have followed Peter here, he was adopted it seems by an innocent wizarding family to keep abreast of things." He leaned back looking around, then his attention was brought back to her as she said

" Hagrid and the others, call me Pet…Voldemort did not – die. He was here, two years past in the woods feeding off of the unicorn. Mars has become brighter in the heavens, the centaurs have foretold the return of the death king with the snow fall of two turns. Many will fall, many will return, to serve in the passing of the souls.

"Then I will fight Voldemort and I did before" he said firmly. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes- the dark swirling stars spoke of events to come. He drew in a breath of realization.

"I won't, be able to fight him, again, not – in the way we did before, will I?"

Her gentle voice cut through him like a knife.

"No. He will be raised by the hand of his faithful servant- Innocent blood will be spilt. This passage of time is not yours to control."

"Then I must stop him, before he can raise Voldemort from the dead" said Sirius as he transformed back into a dog and headed for Hogsmeade. It was easy slipping into the back shed at the Hogs head inn and hurrying down the passage that he knew by heart. The students were in class, no one saw him slip down the passageways up the steps and then stepping out of the view of the Gryffindor portrait he transformed back into human form and tried to gain entrance to the tower. The fat lady shrieked when she saw him and fled away several portraits over. Furious Sirius pulled out his knife and tried to cut through the painting to get into the common room, but the magical spell prevented his passage. He heard the students coming and transforming back, slipped away before the discovery of the paintings damage could be found.

Sirius slipped back into the woods where he found the Thestril waiting for him under the linden trees. She had cleared a spot to bed down in, large enough for the two of them, and somehow, she had managed to snag a leg of lamb that was still warm. She told him she preferred her food raw, so he was welcome to eat, and for the first time he ate his fill. Tired he lay beside her. It was odd, though she was a creature few could see, her body was warm and soft against his, giving him comfort as she covered him from the nights rain with her wing. He woke with the sun and regarded her- Somehow, he felt he knew this gentle being, and then, when she blinked from the dewy morning, he remembered seeing her eyes- from a photograph along time ago. Sturgis carried it with him. A young girl he said that he had loved as his own, who had left one day. Sturgis hadn't seen her since.

He knew, he would have to bid his time before he would get another chance. Weeks then months past waiting for the right moment, he spent it with the Thestril in the woods. Sometimes just talking about the last twelve years that he had missed while in prison. He found himself- liking - caring for this gentle being- not knowing how- or why she had chosen to befriend him. Sirius watched the school where he was at, unseen, and protected from the other animals by the Thestril. In his dog form he would go to Hogsmeade and snag some food for himself- A few times on his return, he was startled to discover a young blond haired girl talking to the Thestril, but she didn't stay long. He didn't ask- it wasn't his place to. No one ever followed the young girl and she didn't seem to notice that he was waiting off beyond the clearing. The Thesril had informed him that she couldn't help him against the dementors- It was a matter of corporeal essences

It was inevitable that the only portrait willing to take on the job of guarding the Gryffindor common room would be the only one that would change the passwords every day, and it was chance that Neville would lose his weeks worth of passwords. Sirius was able to sneak in, and had slashed the drapes to get at Peter the one others called Scabbers.- instead; Ron woke the whole tower up with his cries of alarm. Poor Neville was punished with not being told the password, and would have to wait until someone else let him. After the second time, Peter fled from the care of Ron as he knew Sirius had found where he was.

Awaiting game- one of search, and hide, and when it was over, Sirius found the words he had heard many months before to come true. He also learned he had Dumbledore's trust- and Remus's friendship still, that, and Harry knowing that Sirius was innocent meant the world to him. Before he went into hiding he signed the permission form for Harry so that he could go to Hogsmeade, got Harry a new broom and gave Ron a small owl to replace Scabbers.

Sirius watched Harry and the others from the same spot as he had waited so many months before- the longing to be with Harry in his heart so painful he was unwilling to remove himself from the spot. He heard Buckbeak give a snort, and turned when he felt the soft head rest on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "Come with us" he said to her- "Those who follow the path are destined to join." He heard her say softly " I can't- leave here until it is that time. We will meet again Sirius." Sirius nodded, then rising up from under the Linden tree branches he leaned to her and kissed the Thestril on the cheek. He mounted Buckbeak and was gone.

For the longest time Pet stood in the clearing, her heart breaking. She longed to go after him, to protect him, to care for him…She felt a warm hand on her withers, and turned. Luna Lovegood stood beside her and wrapped her arms about Pet's neck. Both had tears in their eyes. "We shall see him again, I on one side of the veil…" Luna's voice became soft as Pet placed her head on her shoulder and sighed "And I on the other…"


	8. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box. I **do** own the characters that I created however._

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter Eight**.

**June 1994**

The Albanian tavern was dark and seedy with a strange smoky cabbage stench that hovered over the tables making it difficult to see who was across the room. It was not the best of places that one could find oneself but it was shelter for the night for Bertha Jorkins as she moved to a free place at the bar. 'Ignore, and they will ignore you…' she thought to herself while ordering a bottle of butterbeer. She paid for it with pocket change. No sense flashing the larger cash about in this place. Make them think your poor and you won't have your throat cut. She was on her third sip when the chair beside her was pulled back with a scrape. She saw out of the corner of her eye someone that looked familiar just as a man who's cloak smelt like a goat pulled up the chair on the other side.

"Bertha! It's been a long time, how have you been doing?"

Bertha turned to face the pudgy lump of a man His hair was falling out in places and his teeth needed work- He was scruffy, and looked like he could use a good bath. She almost ignored him when she recognized his face.

"Peter?" she gasped. Her mind was a bit befuddled – something- was within her memory, but she, for the life of her couldn't remember what. "Aren't you dead?" she asked puzzled. Peter gave a low laugh. "No, not that I know of, maybe someone else that you know?" Bertha took a sip from her butterbeer. "Maybe. I can't remember though…"

He fixed her with an intent gaze. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked nodding to the bartender to get her another butterbeer with a shot of fire whiskey as a chaser.

"Vacation. Time away from work before the Tri Wizard starts and the Quidditch world cup is going to be next month. The ministers gone to great pains to see that it goes all right." She said with a vacant gaze to her eyes. Peter regarded her intently as the bar began to fill up more.

"Must be hellish to work for such a demanding boss…" he said under his breath. Bertha nodded. "You don't know the half of it…" she felt the goat cloak man lean on her from the other side, the smell of his cloak making her eyes water.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get tucked in for the night- a long sight seeing tour tomorrow." She said stiffly standing and gathering her half empty Butterbeer. Peter helped her with her cloak. "Oh, I wish we could talk more, I would love to hear all about the World cup, my friends played Quidditch in school and I loved to see them race about- Brooms never liked me you know…"

Bertha tittered with laughter as he gently guided her through the mob of people in the inn. A shouting match had broken out by the door. Bertha hesitated. Peter took the opportunity to tell her

"There is another way out- over here-…" he said escorting her up the steps of the tavern to the upstairs. She cast a puzzled look at him as they went up to the second flight and down the hall, then into a room. She saw it was a bedroom and turned to push him out of the way- fight or no fight, she wasn't that type of girl, even if he did buy her a drink.

"What are you playing at? Let me pass!" she said angry enough to hex him. She heard a silken voice ask

"Who is she Wormtail?" Bertha froze. The room was small, but, she hadn't seen anyone else in it.

"Her name is Bertha Jorkins Master- She- she works for the Ministry, and can be of use to us…"

Ice water ran in Berthas veins as the silken voice commanded her to turn around. She wanted to scream. She had to scream- but all that came out of her mouth was the answers to the questions he asked. In the end she couldn't scream. There wasn't anything left of her mind, and she couldn't take in a breath to scream if she wanted to.

Peter shivered inside as he saw Bertha fall then be rendered to ash by a wave of his masters wand.

"We must make our plans Wormtail you and I…"

**August 20th 1994**

Sirius Black regarded Fawks over the parchment that he was reading. Things were to happen at Hogwarts, and to Harry and Albus thought it was best for him to return to help Harry through it, through the dreams that he had been having. He knew the dementors were long gone from Hogwarts. He had let Albus know, that living out in the woods wasn't – what he had in mind if he did return- while he had found support from several of the creatures, there were some that knew of him- like the spiders- that he just would rather, not deal with… There was a cave not far from Hogsmeade that Sirius never knew about. He knew that Albus of course would know where every stone was on the grounds of Hogwarts, but – a cave was more in keeping with what he needed. That and clothing- proper clothing had been difficult to come by. A bath would be nice as well. Buckbeak would be able to find his own food in the cave, as Albus had assured him there were plenty of bats that would keep him occupied. It was a chance to be near Harry- to spend even a little time with him. He could never say no to Albus. No one could. That was the Hell of it. The way his eyes regarded you, the way he did open ended questions and that you found yourself saying- of course. Yes- and how it had cost his friends their lives. He knew he didn't have a choice if he was to protect Harry.

**August 23rd.**

Attractive blond 43 yr old Rita Skeeter shifted her loathsome rhinestone studded glasses on her face as her quick quill darted over the parchment. The small booth at the three Broomsticks was just enough space for her to be by herself, spread her notes out and still have a good look about the tavern as people came and went. She took a nibble at her sandwich and placed it on the plate to contemplate what she was writing. Fame came in all places, both good, and bad. As of late she had discovered writing the bad paid far better than writing the good. Nothing happened at Quidditch matches. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps the editor had thought she would have some inside scoop of – something going on in the muggle tents- she had been un prepared for the horrors of that night, but quick to grab her quill and start writing what she saw as the ministry official had said NO comment… Delightful really as she could base a whole series of stories on things that were never said or done. No Comment was just about as good as saying "I take full blame for ever thing that happened." Who cared if Ireland beat Bulgaria, but Bulgaria caught the snitch?

Pity she didn't bother getting his name. Not that anyone who dressed- like- that- was anybody in the ministry. They would hire just about anyone actually if they could find some way to underpay them and over work them. Just as delightful was that the series she did gave her an – in – so to speak, an exclusive shot at the Tri wizard being held at Hogwarts. What was that term that her editor had used? Muck Raker. Well, if it stunk, smeared and stained, she could find it, write about it, and they would sell it. Her Quick Quote Quill paused over the parchment. She smiled. This was just the beginning. She knew muck. She had enough- dirt on the prominent people of the wizarding world that she could live quite comfortably for a long time.

Timing was everything though. She was in the right place at the right time for the news on the Quidditch Cup, She would do the same for the Triwizard as well. She had to think- The boy who lived, who defeated he who must not be named went to Hogwarts… That rated the front page on it's own…She reached down for her sandwich and was surprised to see her plate empty. She didn't remember eating more than a bite and didn't have a clue as to where it went. She looked around for Madam Marie and saw she was busy. Rita sighed, quite peeved.

Under the next table behind her Sirius Black licked his lips, waiting. The sandwich was an easy mark. Being black he blended in with the shadows. It was possible that he could snag another one from another patron, or, even do cute tricks and get more food from the kitchen later on. Sirius saw a man sit down with a huge leg of lamb that was just-beautiful. Quite forgetting himself he got up and walked towards him with the intentions of begging the bone from him. Perhaps the old sit up and beg sweetly would get him a cutting from it. Before he had the chance to do that, a foot lashed out and kicked his ribs. Sirius wasn't hurt, but he knew to hedge his bet that it was Rita who kicked him. He threw himself to his side and yelped in pain then whimpered while twitching. The whole tavern looked over and saw him whining with pain and Rita standing over him ready to kick him again.

"Hold on ! What's going on here?" asked Madam Maria.

"The brute stole my sandwich!" she said pointing to the empty plate. Madam Maria looked at the plate and then at Sirius who was whining and trying to struggle to get up.

"Na, He just came out from under tha table and ya kicked him ya ruddy cow! Didn't see him take nothing from you!" The man who spoke was tall with long white hair and blue eyes that twinkled. His cloak smelt like goats as he moved over to Sirius and gently placed his hand over his rib area. Sirius yelped, then turning his head, licked the hand of the man who looked faintly familiar. Carefully he gathered Sirius into his arms and carried him outside down to the Hogshead Tavern.

"You're a scoundrel blacky" he said under his breath as the door swung open for him. He put Sirius on one of the booths and dished out a plate of food for him. " I dare say nickin food might be a site more your speed, but after what that cow did ta ya, Madam Marie will be a bit more forthcoming if you don't push your luck in her tavern again." With a wave of Alberforce's hand, Sirius's plate refilled.

**October 31st.**

Albus regarded the slip of paper that held Harry's name on it gravely. Harry had said he didn't put his name in the goblet and he believed him. Minerva was beside herself with worry. The very thing they had tried to do to keep Harry safe with the age line- no other student would have placed his name in the goblet. Albus managed to get everyone calmed down. It wouldn't do to have more hysteria going on even if it was well founded.

Minerva had the sense to wait until everyone had left. She looked at him saying nothing, her arms crossed over her chest. She waited. Albus turned – at last having the knowledge that something needed to be said. He took a breath "If you are going to say, I told you so, I will bite your nose." He said solemnly

"Or hire me as the divinations teacher?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "We can't have worked for all these years trying to keep him safe to be killed- in a foolish game!" Minerva was close to tears. It wouldn't do to cry in front of Albus, that would only upset him more. They both heard the Thump Clump of Mad Eyed Moody as he came to the door and entered. He eyed them both. " The other schools students are settled in for the night Headmaster. I'll do my rounds." Albus nodded. He couldn't tell Moody that it was futile to do rounds when so many others were doing it themselves, and that if someone could get past the wards of the Goblet, they were all in very grave danger.

"Minerva, would you care to join me in a cup of coco?" he asked holding out his elbow. Her eyebrow flickered upward. The side of her mouth twitched. She nodded. Together they went past where the students were heading up to their dorms, most not bothering looking down as they walked down the staircase to the kitchen. High above, waiting while the others in Ravenclaw tower settled in, young Luna Lovegood watched the Headmaster and the deputy Headmistress walk down the steps. She had wanted to speak to the Headmaster regarding the Thestrils. Something was different about them this year. She had noticed they were very nervous around Professor Moody, but they couldn't tell her why except that he didn't smell right. Thestrils were the creatures that carried souls who were ready to pass on to where they were to spend the rest of eternity, ether to a very good place, or, worse. But it took time, and there was – a wait because there weren't enough Thestrils to take everyone at the time of death. Those who had died, waited behind a veil of death. If you found such a doorway, you could hear the voices asking, when it would be their turn. No one knew where the Thestrils took the souls. It was said that the Thestrils were blind, and that it was their other senses that guided them everywhere- Blind from the horrors that they encountered at seeing so much death.

Luna knew, that if a person who passed was un willing to take the Thestril to the other place, they became a Ghost. Most waited in silence though, waiting their turn. She didn't hear the soft footstep behind her as she looked down the long moving staircases.

"Ho, what chu doing out of bed Miss?" she heard Moody behind her. She gave him an ethereal gaze. "Just, thinking about death" she said, quite startling him. She ducked past him and went to where the Ravenclaw entrance was.

"Little Blue Boy" she said softly. The entrance swung open for her and she ducked inside. She hurried up to where her bed was and after changing she slipped under her covers shivering with a nameless chill that had come over her since her encounter with Moody. Dumbledore trusted him. For the life of her, she didn't know why.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer. Don't own them. Only like playing in the same sand box. I **do** own the characters that I created however._

**Echo's in the Moonlight.**

_Sequel to "Shadows in the Wind"_

**Chapter Nine**

_Monday, November 23 1994_

22 yr old Charlie Weasley stood at the enclosure where the dragons would be arriving. He saw Hagrid walking about rubbing his hands- joy on his face. Hagrid loved dragons. A soft step behind him, Charlie turned to see Minerva coming down the path.

He gave her a hug, then stepped back to look at her.

"Gosh your still as beautiful as the first time I saw you pick Percy up by one leg to get him out of the pig trough." He said softly as he hugged her again. He saw her flush slightly, then smile. Every pig had parted to let her through and she managed to do it with out getting a speck of dirt on herself. Percy was none the worse for the wear. She remembered seeing the awe on the older children's faces. The pig had bitten the Muggle Postman who after that refused to deliver muggle orders of plugs to Mr. Weasley after that the day before and would have no doubt done serious harm to Percy. She wasn't afraid, but then she didn't know the danger she had been in. "You remembered- after all these years?"

He returned the smile. "Mum said we were not to think you would play favorites just because you were there when we needed you. And you always have been. We would have taken Harry, in, if you and Albus had asked. Mum said she knew you would have taken him in yourself, but- Hagrid told her that Albus has his reasons for having Harry stay… and we were all wondering. , Why didn't you ever marry Albus?"

Minerva was saved from answering when the first of the dragon boxes apparated on the grounds. Charlie gave her cheek a kiss. "Have to go to work, It will be fine Prof. Mum would skin me alive if one of the dragons hurt Harry, and I think I would rather face the angry dragons than mum…" He was off. She turned and walked straight into Albus. The flush rose high on her cheeks.

"Something of interest Minerva?" he asked her softly. She lifted her chin up.

"Charlie wanted to know why I didn't ever marry you…" she said meeting his gaze.

"Did he now?"

**Tuesday November 24th.**

Minerva shook from head to toe. She found it difficult to keep from screaming, to keep from hiding her face in Albus's shoulder while Harry faced the dragon. She had thought her heart would stop when Cedric was hurt, but when she saw the tail lash out and get Harry's arm she found Albus gripping her arm to stop her from going after the bloody idiot who had thought Nesting Dragons were a safe bet.

She wanted to hug Harry when she saw him, hug him and hold him and not let him go. She couldn't though. Everyone was watching. She couldn't show him any more favor than she would with any of the other students. She over heard Ron saying to Harry that someone was trying get him killed, and Harry's calm answer of "Figured that out have you?" Minerva saw the three friends now reunited again and it eased the feeling of trepidation in her heart.

Charlie Weasley found her after the crowd had dissipated. He had sent an owl off to tell Molly about the event. He pulled a rather large ugly beetle off of her shoulder and handed it off to a student telling them to give it to Hagrid to feed to one of his pets then after the student went he withdrew a small flask out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, drink this, you will feel better."

"Mr. Weasley! I am not in the habit of drinking firewiskey…" She saw him shake his head and smile

"Neither am I. It's ok. " He reassured her.

She took a breath and then a sip. It was rich French silk chocolate milk, chilled just to the right temperature. She took another sip, and realized the flask had to be charmed to keep it full. With a third pull on the flask she found her trembling had stopped. She leaned weakly against Charlie. She hadn't realized how nervous she had been until just then and it had sapped all of her energy.

"Come sit here…" he said guiding her to the bleachers. No one was around except the dragon handlers and Hagrid and they were working on calming the dragons.

"You do love him, don't you?" Charlie asked.

" To whom are you referring to Mr. Weasley?"

"Prof. Dumbledore." Minerva took in a breath. Charlie could see the wistful expression in her eyes, a smile on her lips. She said nothing though. Charlie patted her hand.

"We all love him Professor. We would do any thing he asks, with out regard to our own safety. Even if it cost us our freedom, or our lives- even if there wasn't – Voldemort in our lives."

Minerva shot Charlie a look. He took a breath and continued. "I face death every moment I work with the dragons. I've been burnt, clawed, bitten and stepped on. I lost my fear of things after that." He said pragmatically. "Just- don't tell mum, ok? She would worry more than what that clock could tell her. I had to change the charm on it. It kept telling her I was in Mortal danger every day that I was at work." Minerva could see he was trying to ease her mind about the events, to calm her.

"Students have died during the Triwizard event. I – just- have this feeling that we are going to lose one of our students."

"Well, we have one behind us, and two to go. Things will work out." He said standing up in front of her. She tried to give him back the flask. He shook his head. "They are standard issue. I have a feeling that you will be needing it for the rest of the tournament."

He took a breath, picked up both of her hands in his, and then said very seriously. "I wanted to marry you, when I was little. Mum said it would have been difficult because you have so many other children to take care of. When I came to Hogwarts, I sought out the headmaster and – I asked Prof. Dumbledore if he loved you as much as I did. He said yes… and I realized that mum was right. I could be selfish and marry you- but there were others who needed you to be here, to love them just as much as you showed us love when you came to take care of us, what a wonderful mum you are to every child who comes to Hogwarts. Mum asked me, when I was going to get married, and I told her the girl I love was already spoken for. She never knew, that I was referring to you."

Minerva felt a shy blush come to her cheeks. She realized what he was saying and met his gaze square on. "You realize…" she began gently.

"Aye, I know. I've known it for years. Love is never about age Minerva. Albus loves you, you love him, and the school, and someday I will find a nice girl to settle down with. But she will be hard pressed to compare to you." He pulled her up by the hands. "Come, let me show you my children." He said guiding her to where they were trying to get the dragons ready for loading. One of the dragons reared up, snapping the guideline then snaked its head dangerously close to Minerva. With out a second thought she whipped out her wand and said "_Fera Verto_!" There was a shimmer then the dragon transformed into a large water goblet.

"Blimey, why didn't we think of that before?"

**February 24, 9:30 AM 1995**

The second task didn't ease her fears any more than the first one had. She had argued with Albus many hours about how dangerous it was for the students- for Harry. Anything could happen. She remembered Moody-discussing Gillyweed with her in the teachers lounge and that Severus had some in his stores. She eyed him suspiciously, just for a moment. Severus had said that things had gone missing from his cupboard- but he had thought it was one of the students. Her knowledge of potions were O level with her Newts, but, for the life of her, she couldn't think of why the ingredients would go missing again or what they could be combined for. She hadn't the need to do any potions mixing in ages.

Minerva's heart nearly failed her when the others came up from the lake before Harry did. No matter what he had used to breath underwater with, all the spells were temporary and would wear off- even if he were under water. When Harry broke the surface with Ron and Gabriele, she nearly fainted. She felt Albus's hand on the small of her back steadying her as she swayed. She could hear his voice say it was all right, none of the children had been harmed, and then he went to speak with the merman leader. Minerva got up and went to where the students were. Between the tents she unscrewed the cap of the small flask and took a sip. To her surprise, the chocolate was warm, and it warmed her insides as well. Ludo Bagman who eyed the flask bumped her. "It's hot chocolate." She said with a faint scandal in her voice, daring him to inspect the contents. He only nodded then went on his way. She watched the children as they were wrapped in the blankets and given potions to warm them up. Two down, one to go. She thought.

**June 24, 1995 at dawn.**

The centaurs gathered at the clearing. Through sage burning, and the star constellations they knew it was time. They formed a ring around the Thestrils not allowing them out of the tight circle they had formed.. One of the centaurs looked over the herd of Thestrils and said softly "Blood has raised against blood, and blood shall raise blood before the night falls. Those who were lost will be found to be taken.

Pet shook her mane. "He is here- the guiltless one. Let me pass and bring his time of destiny." She said to the centaurs.

But the centaurs refused to allow her to go.

"It is not time. There are still paths to be followed. It may be his time, but it is not yours. The blood who follows darkness must not have passage. We cannot protect you beyond this clearing. You must stay. The stars will follow their own path.

Dusk fell. The sounds of the four students making their way through the maze and the red sparks reached the clearing of the dark forest.

"It is time" one of the centaurs said. The group broke the circle and on wing the Thestrils turned following the shadow of the port key spell. The group of them landed just in the grave yard and made a circle around it, waiting. They knew the death eaters couldn't see them Those with out remorse could never see what awaited them until death.

They watched as Wormtail pointed the wand at the young boy and saw with horror, his soul being taken into to the wand. Some of the younger Thestrils were about to bolt, but the stamp of a foot from the older Thestrils made them stop where they were.

Blood. The cry of the wounded. Voldemort slowly rose from the cauldron with red snake eyes that pierced the night. If he saw the Thestrils, he never mentioned. They could only watch as the battle began, the wands connect and the young mans wand connect with its twin. This was what they were waiting for. This is what the centaurs had said why they needed to be here. Collect the souls and take them home.

The Thestrils watched as the souls formed a circle around Voldemort, allowing the student to use the port key home, and take the body of the young man with him. The Thestrils walked up to the circle of shadows and touched them. To the living, they simply faded from sight. To those who could see Thestrils, each of the souls mounted the Thestrils, riding them as they took flight over the cemetery with those who bore none keeping honor guard beside them, delivering them to a place of rest.

It was dawn before the Thestrils returned. The guiltless one had left, The centaurs waited for the Thestrils to return to ask them with out speaking . The Thestrils answered with out saying.

The long battle had begun anew…


	10. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer,_

_Don't own people created by JK Rowlings. Do own Characters that I created. Please read and review, (Can't afford the one that tells me if you have read this or not!)_

**Echos chapter ten.**

_June 25th, 1995_

_Pre Dawn_.

Cornelius Fudge walked out of his home and was preparing to go to work when he saw, something he wasn't quite expecting. There were dark horses flying above where he lived. His eyes had to focus a moment. He realized they were not winged Pegasus- they were as dark as the night sky and their wings were membrane stretched between fragile wings. They turned on wing and headed towards the direction of Hogwarts. It took him a full moment to recover before he stepped into his house again and pulled out his copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them. It took him another moment to find the entry of Winged Horses. He didn't like what he found.

In a heartbeat he knew who was keeping that number of Thestrils, against what the ministry would have allowed. While he remembered Alberforce Dumbledore had – something for animals- those were of the smaller variety something this large – as a herd would require the handling of someone very fond of monsters. Hagrid. He stayed in a moment more to draft a letter via his personal owl an advisement to those seeking employment at Hogwarts that working at the school would diminish their chances of future employment at reputable establishments.

Albus Dumbledore would find it now very difficult to hire a new DADA teacher. Impossible, actually. He grimly regarded the photo of his staff that hung on his wall. There was one he could trust to do what he wanted- to seek out and find out what was really going on. Fudge knew though- after all these years, Albus had decided to unseat him and be the new Minster of Magic. All this balderdash of He Who Must Not Be Named return was just a ploy to get the students to go home and discuss the return with their parents. Then the wonder Boy, Harry Potter- would be Dumbledore's touch stone- that which people would follow- because of who he was.

Not on his watch. Taking a breath Fudge went out again. He had tried to arrive at the Ministry early enough to avoid the reporters. Well, Speaking with the reporters was the best thing he could do, just then. He would show Albus who was in charge, one way or another…

Fudge knew the people. Knew it was easier for them to accept Harry had gone mad and Albus was protecting him than to accept the stories that would be generated out of hand if it were left unchecked. If anything that he had learned from the Muggle politicians was, avoid the issues by creating new scandals.

The summer papers saw such a flurry of wild stories about Harry Potter; the unexpected death of Cedric became back page news. Oddly Rita Skitter had declined to write about Harry, or Albus- Fudge wasn't sure why she was taking a stand against the paper, but dismissing her with a wave of his Ostrich quill took care of that. He found to his satisfaction that Delores Umbridge would be more than happy to assist him in every way to discredit Harry Potter.

**August 2nd.1995. Evening.**

Delores Umbridge hurried to the Minister of Magic office with the parchment he had been waiting for. Proof that underage Harry Potter had not only used magic, but in front of a muggle as well. Something about a fight, and that he threatened the boy with his wand, and then used magic. Of course, proving exactly what happened- what had caused the magic to be used – well, the muggle who was there wouldn't know- and as far as anyone else was concerned it was just Potter, trying to prove the rules didn't apply to him. She paused at the Ministers door and regarded the name on the glass. Someday, soon, that name would be her name.

It was all about- control. Doing what needed to be done to maintain control. Very soon, the wizarding world would know Albus Dumbledore had no control over Harry Potter… Grimly she smiled making herself look more like a toad. After that, the world would know that Fudge had no control over the headmaster, and it was a simple step to let people know he was not in control of the wizarding world… especially those whom they feared the most- the dementors.

Owls began to fly. Albus arrived in his office as expected, and while Fudge was not able to get him expelled that night because of the way the law was written- he was, to his satisfaction, able to arrange for a hearing that would send a clear message to Albus Dumbledore… Fudge would do what ever it took to get the world to see what a fraud Harry Potter was- and to get him as far away from Albus Dumbledore as possible. Until then, Fudge went back over the law that in his opinion was antiquated, and needed a firm hand in revising it. His.

**Thursday, August 12th ,7am.**

Fudge paced his office. He knew Albus was going to be there for the boy, he was headmaster, how could he not be? His eyes narrowed as he wrote on several memos reminding the wizards who would sit for the trial, which the time was at 8am. He sent off the messages, then began a slow walk to court room 10 savoring every step. Today he would be rid of Albus Dumbledore's prize. Today the nonsense would end. He rubbed his hands with glee. By arranging the judges to arrive an hour before Harry, and then be able to rule summarily against him, Fudge had avoided a nasty confrontation with everyone. No one would be the wiser. He was sure when Albus arrived with Harry at 9 am that there would be some argument, of course, but, as everyone was notified, there wasn't anything that he could do.

He made a note, to send a reminder note to Harry with the past time after the hearing. It wouldn't get there in time, of course. But it would be sent, and Harry would not be able to say he didn't get it. Simple really. He thought to himself. He hummed a nameless tune as he approached the courtroom.

Fudge had no idea if there were others loyal to Dumbledore in his office. Umbridge would be able to tell him that. He suspected there may be one or two, but they would be in such low positions they would have no influence over the outcome of the trial. If they were in any position they would have used their influence to prevent what had already happened. Only an owl master could refute the time that the messages were sent, the ministry didn't have one at that time- He would play just as baffled as the rest of them when Harry didn't show up, and then voice his contempt for the Headmaster who wouldn't show as well to discuss his own student. If things went well, as he expected- he could remove Albus at the same time as he discredited Harry.

But it didn't go as expected. He would have the hide of the person who let the time of the trial out to Harry- and to Dumbledore who – had arrived three hours prior. Fudge swallowed. If as he informed the Tribunal, that everyone received the time at the same time, then, the messenger owl should have found Albus two hours prior- with in the ministry and time for him to notify Harry of the time change. They didn't ask. They were more impressed with his corporeal Patronus. The word of a Squib saved Harry. She had seen, and felt the Dementors too. Fudge sat back in his chair. It would have been very simple for Albus to create the diversion using Boggarts. It was common knowledge that Harry saw them as Dementors. Fudge didn't bother looking any farther for the explanation. He went to his window and looked down upon the courtyard He saw Albus walk out alone – walk to a tree where something dark was waiting. He saw Albus give it a pat, and then in a single move climbed on its back and effortlessly it took wing and flew out of the courtyard.

It was a Thestril. He knew what he had seen before wasn't a trick of the early sun in his mind. Albus had flouted once again, the ministry decrees and were keeping Thestrils on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had to think for a moment. Information on Thestrils was limited, but with discreet inquiries he learned that you had to experience death before, more than likely that you would see them. It had to have been the death of the young boy. He didn't know, why Albus would have allowed such a dangerous tournament, or why Barty Crouch would do something to kill Cedric, that would explain why he saw such things now. He was surprised he wasn't having nightmares from everything that Albus was doing.

In ten days it wouldn't matter. The best laid plans of Albus Dumbledore had fallen as one of the ministry officials was appointed as the DADA teacher and given special discretionary powers to see that the students were taught properly and given discipline. He would see every single one of the students that were faithful to Albus Dumbledore broken-

Perhaps, having just pure blood wizards at the school could be instituted. There would be a separate school created, of course for the half bloods, and those born by non-magical parents. But the crown jewel of the schools could be his. He could appoint a new head master, and then train the students as future Ministry officials. He knew he would have to move carefully. There was too much public opinion on the side of Albus, but with help from his hand picked ministry official, those who were – unworthy would be weeded out.

Starting at the top he would take steps to replace, or reduce the effectiveness of the people who were loyal to Albus Dumbledore. It was simple really, very simple. Clearing his desk he took a breath and then pushed a button sending his voice into the next room.  
"Please send Prof. Umbridge into my office"

He watched as the toady woman entered with her honey sweet smile. Albus had said a war was beginning. He was right. Just not one that he would know what ever hit him.

Outside the rain began to fall as a lone being sat under a tree, waiting for the right moment. A swish of a wand collapsed the being down into a rat that scurried past the guard in the ministry's entry chamber.

Some things were just too easy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer,_

_Don't own people created by JK Rowlings.Do own Characters that I created. Please read and review, (Can't afford the one that tells me if you have read this or not!)_

**Chapter Eleven.**

**_September 1st 1995._**

It was a small thing, to ask. Albus was aware that Voldemort had shown interest in the Ministry of Magic department of Mysteries prophecies. By day the department was guarded well enough. By night though, he needed someone to watch what was going on to tell him what was being said and done. Perhaps, referring it as something, small, was an understatement. Standing in the dark, covered with an invisibility cloak in a restricted area watching who came and went was dangerous at the best explanation. At one am. Eric Munch the security guard arrests Sturgis Podmore at the Ministry hiding under Moody's spare invisibility cloak.. No one seemed to have the answer why Eric was still on duty, or what lead him to the door of the department of mysteries that Sturgis was guarding. Sturgis was taken directly to Azkaban Prison to stay there for 6 months with out a trial and when asked why, says nothing. He is informed that until he speaks, he would continue to stay in prison. The others don't realize why Sturgis has missed his time to help escort Harry to the train platform. It is with mixed horror when they discover his fate.

In the dark forest Pet stands at the end of the glade regarding Hogwarts. News of Sturgis being in prison – that- place filled her with a sense of sorrow. She had waited, for Hagrid when he had been taken before- waited for word, waited for him to come out of the dark place. The others had rebuffed her; they couldn't keep her safe if she went away like that. It wasn't her destiny. She wanted to rescue Sturgis- be with him, comfort him, yet in her current form, she could only enter the prison to escort out a dead soul. Soft steam waifs from her nose as she stamped her foot. She knew who was responsible for this. She didn't know his name, she just- knew him by sight, by his voice. She was told, she had to be above revenge- to be amoral, not gathering in right, or wrong. Perhaps, that was why she was being kept at the far edge of the forest, it was said, to guard, but, there was nothing – here- It was what they were afraid would come – to get the young man that was said to save the world from Voldemort.

There was a soft step behind her. She saw it was one of the centaurs. His palomino hindquarters were a sharp contrast to her dark body. For a moment nothing was said. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her withers stroking her mane gently.

"He is brave, and honest. He will endure the time of trial and rejoin the others. I know your friend is a good man, who has faced a terrible wrong. It is not our time to intercede…It is soon time for the train, and the students to arrive. I will keep watch for you. You must join the others."

She nodded and began to step away from her guard place then halted and turned back to him. "When will it be time that the dead of those whom my father wished to save can rest?" she asked. She saw the surprise on his face, and knew he knew that information.

"The signs are indicating that there will be a chance, soon. It can not say when however. We can only wait. It will be a change of choice."

Pet nodded, then walked slowly to where the carts were kept at the stables. She looked at Hagrid. She could tell he was upset about Sturgis's imprisonment and when it came time for him to harness her he gave her a hug and said into her ear. "Albus is seeing to him. We can only hope for the best…"

It was night when the train arrived. Pet watched the students get off the train, and swished her tail with impatience. She could see the students getting closer, some chose the first carriage, others, piled in the ones in the middle. She heard Malfoy laughing behind her and closed her eyes resisting the urge to kick his silly ass into the lake. She felt a gentle touch on her hip and looked. She saw Luna standing beside her. Behind Luna was a young man that had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. She heard someone call his name. Harry.

This was the one Sturgis was helping to protect. This was the chosen one to defeat, or to die at the hands of Voldemort. She saw Neville behind him. Neville who had seen, and understood what Thestrils were all along. She drew in a breath as they got into her carriage. For Sturgis she would behave, that day.

Minerva sat in the rose garden. The students were in the carriages on the way to the school and Albus wasn't – even on the grounds yet. She knew it would take them about half an hour before they reached the great hall, but- still…There was also the matter of the new DADA teacher whom had made herself at home, getting on everyone's nerves in about three seconds after she arrived. Albus was at the Ministry of Magic, arguing for the release of Sturgis on the grounds that he knew him as a student, and that to imprison him with out a trial was improper It wasn't as if he was a death eater- She knew Albus wouldn't win, but he had to try. She heard the leathery soft flutter of wings, then the pale image of the Thestril returning to Hogwarts. She glanced at the sundial – a scant 10 minutes to spare before they had to get into the dining hall. Minerva stepped into his arms and hugged him. She didn't care who saw her She felt, such – guilt- as she had been the one to suggest Sturgis for the guard duty for that night. He returned her hug and gave her forehead a quick kiss.

"There is nothing we can do, tonight, but tomorrow is another day. Sturgis is a resourceful young man. I was able to see him for a moment, and he let me know that he is thinking of your transfiguration lectures to keep sane. I give him credit. There is nothing that the Dementors can do with those memories. " He stepped back and held out the crook of his arm to her after brushing her hair from her face. "Shall we go into the fray?" Minerva kissed his cheek gently before taking his arm and being escorted to where the first years would be coming up the steps. She took a breath. She had to be normal as possible.

Umbridge made being normal as difficult as possible.

Minerva found the staff in an uproar over the student decrees. Within the first week Umbridge had managed to give Harry detention. Minerva tried to calm herself, not to shout at Harry about how unwise provoking Umbridge would be. The articles from the Daily Prophet didn't help. There was so much to teach Potter – to train him to be able to defend himself against Voldemort-(she shuddered as she even thought his name. It was a wonder that the younger generation even knew the name- one that was never spoken.)

There was so much to teach, but so little time to have it taught to him she didn't know what to do. Yet, she took comfort in knowing that Harry had managed to thwart Voldemort by what he already knew. Shear dumb luck perhaps, but thwarted none the less.

Months past. Each time something happened that Umbridge didn't like, a new decree was put into place. She knew the students were chafing under the restrictions. She was surprised that Fred and George hadn't – done something – that would bring every ministry official down on the school. Minerva found herself standing in Albus's office holding the back of the chair while he paced. Word of the group that Harry had started had reached Umbridge's ears. Minerva was of course, proud of Harry's initiative. She was also worried. Umbridge would use this excuse to get her way, and at that moment, her way was to do everything to discredit Harry, and remove Albus.

It was only a matter of moments before Umbridge arrived with her proof, and called the Aurors in to remove Albus. Proof that all along, Albus had been arranging a secret group to over throw Fudge. Minerva almost laughed with giddiness. The toad woman was as blind as Fudge. For a heart stopping moment Minerva feared that the proof would be the existence of the Order of the Phoenix. That knowledge would topple the ministry- that the Aurors thought so little of Fudge that they banded together to protect the wizarding world on their own. They had been grievously out numbered 20 to One before, now, the simple work that Albus had started years ago, to recruit student in Hogwarts had rippled, giving the order a chance that it never had before. It couldn't stop now, It had to go on, even if it meant risking everything.

"He will not be single handed"

His words caught in her heart. He had to go alone- . It was time. More could be done with her protecting the children and him finding the answers, and He knew it would not be forever. She wished they had a moment alone. She would have taken his face with both hands and guided his lips to her lips and kissed him forever. She could only meet his eyes, and by his smile, know, what she was thinking.

Fawks helped him leave. She gathered the children, and escorted them down the steps, The School would lock up after they left. She suppressed a smile. Umbridge had planned to make herself Headmistress, but the school did not recognize her authority. It knew Minerva was the deputy Headmistress, and in the absence of the headmaster the school deferred to her judgment. The school would follow then by the heads of House, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, then and Slytherin.

To their credit, the students, took the time to show Umbridge just how much they thought of her. While she knew any damage done to the castle could be repaired with a wave of a wand, or by itself, such was the charm of the school, it was none the less distracting for the students to see things happen.

Albus wasn't far away. He had taken Fawks up, to the balcony level of the headmasters quarters, and in the burst that covered his passage into a secret passage that would be impossible for a muggle to go through, but, not so for a wizard. She knew the passage lead down to the Hogshead Inn, where Alberforce had a special room for him should what they feared happen. The inn had been used during the Goblin rebellion, and Minerva suspected Albus had helped them win their rights long ago. Moving between the school and the inn was not a problem.

Minerva was on rounds while the students took their owls in astronomy, and was on hand to hear the commotion of the four Aurors attacking Hagrid. She rushed out, telling them to stop when her world went red, and then dark. She remembered Albus telling the others to carry her gently- she felt his tears splash on her face as his lips brushed hers- soft voices telling her to not move, reassuring her Hagrid was safe. She closed her eyes and let the potion Poppy had given her for the pain take effect.

Pet had watched the battle from the dark forest edge. She wanted to help Hagrid, the others told her no, it wouldn't work as they could not see, nor believe in Thestrils. As a group they moved into the forest to keep an eye on Hagrid's brother. While the centaurs felt what Hagrid was doing wasn't working, the Thestrils knew different. The centaurs had felt Thestrils were only animals until not long ago. There was no difference with Giants. "_Or goblins"_ thought Pet. She took to watching Hagrid's brother, knowing- he needed protection if even to alert the others something was wrong. Her time away from the herd distanced her from the others, all except her 5 children who stayed close by watching, yet not understanding why it was important. The centaurs had stopped sharing information with the Thestrils. They knew, what was written was to be, and in their own way, they wished to prevent it.– the time of change and choice.

Pet could no more stop the centaurs arrows as she could the stunners that were aimed at Minerva. She saw the boy. He who lived stand next to his friend. Joined by others. Pet almost just- left them when she heard a name that made her stop.

Sirius.

Pet reached out and touched the blood on the robe. She raised her head and called her children The youngest was still a spindly foal,.- too young to be seen, to young to carry.  
"Tell Albus where we are going!" she told her youngest who snorted, and went as fast as his legs could carry. Pet stood, ready as Luna mounted her. Her heart was torn- She had not seen him in a while, and she knew if they didn't hurry, the task that she could not bear to do would await her.

"_We're coming!" _she thought, being guided by the directions Harry gave them.

She saw the children enter into the ministry- surly there had to be an entrance that they could go through? Breathing hard the Thestrils circled the building- searching past the magical wards that prevented them from entering. Flecks of blood spattered from her mouth as she came to a stop by the delivery gate. The door was open, the wards down. The stench of death was strong, but it was not of a wizard death, it was of one who robbed life- Pet had smelt it before-

"_Voldemort is here" _

Voldemort, and something else- something, so long ago had been taken from her. Pet flew through doors, down halls leaving others behind, coming to the Ministry of Mystery department. Trapped in the Bell Jar was the tiny humming bird Fudge had taken from her years before. She waited until the passage of time was just as the bird reached the age to fly, then she tipped the bell jar. The tiny humming bird flitted out, and around Pet before darting off down the hall- down to the room where Pet saw a door she had only heard about from the oldest of Thestrils,

The veil of death fluttered with the voices behind it. It was the passage that wizards took, if there were no Thestrils to take them home. She could see in, she could see them gathered just at the edge of the door.

She could see Sirius.

He could see her. There was a sadness on his face.

"I didn't ever think, it would come that I would see you, like this" he said to her softly, wanting to reach out to her. "I always thought I had more to do with my life- protect Harry, be his Godfather, tell him about his parents…But, now, that I am here- I know that I have been dead a long time. I only didn't know it… I only wish, that I had more time with Harry- to help him"

He looked beyond her and saw the other Thestrils come closer to the veil of death. Pet saw others pass by them, not seeing- not knowing what was happening. To cross, meant death, there was no going back even for the Thestrils. They could bring the souls to this place, but never touch it- never touch the final veil. Pet was reluctant to go. She wanted to stay with him, Wanted to make things better. Her head came up sharply. Breathing hard she looked at Sirius.

"There may, be a way- the time of Choice, the time of Change and sacrifice…" She said. "I didn't know what it meant until now." She unfolded her wing and then said "Take my hand as it comes through, and say the wish within your heart"

"Pet, that would kill you!" he said adamant.

"I -. I never have been alive. I am a Meer wish- a fallen star found and breathed on by mortal man. Non-shall hear my witness as I am, I must die, to change. You must live for your sacrifice."

Fudge heard the scream in his office many floors above from the department of Mysteries. It was inhuman, yet – human. He heard it again, and rushed out to see what was going on. Others looked at him curious as he searched- panic on his face

"What was that?" he gasped hearing it again, then he ducked as the sound of a wands spell echoed in the room. He was compelled to follow the sound of the screams. He didn't know why- but each turn he made they became louder even if he went back the way he came.

He began to stumble against people. His face an awful shade of Puce as he tried to find the exit of the ministry building to get air. Even if in the shielded courtyard.

But the screams followed him. They were all around him. He backed to the center of the courtyard holding his hands over his ears. He spun- searching for the source of the noise.

His eyes fell upon a single stone sitting on the sundial. The inhuman screams emanated from it. His hand reached out to grab it- to thrust it into the fountain to drowned the voices. His scream was heard inside the ministry. Where once was just a plain stone, now gave forth blood that bubbled forth covering his hands, down his front.

Several ministry workers hurried to the courtyard to see what was going on. It was Amelia Bones who had the sense to keep the workers inside.

"No- don't you see them? What on earth did he do to upset them?"

Fudge had stopped his screams. To everyone who could see the Thestrils, it was if he was lifted up, and was listening to one who stood face to face with him. One of the ministry workers tried to open the door, to have it kicked shut from the outside. There was a pause from the one who faced Fudge.

Amelia Bones swore she could see the Thestril say "No, they have the right to know too…" before the doors and windows to the court yard opened. No one moved- no one could move as the words tumbled from Fudge. His confessions of murders commited long ago.

When he finished, he fell forward to his knees. The ministry workers gasped as the Thestril reared and brought down its hoof, to pause, just on the top of his head. Fudge closed his eyes. He expected no less than death at that moment. His hands dropped the stone that spilt the goblin blood over him, blood he could only see. With a turn, the Thestrils launched as one, rising to the air to circle above- all but one who stood, waiting for something. Some one.

Arthur Weasley came into the courtyard. He went up to the Thestril that stood before Fudge and for a moment their eyes connected. Eyes he knew- eyes he thought he wouldn't ever see in this life. Upon the chest of the Thestril was the pattern familiar to Arthur. There was a shock of recognition, before the Thestril took a step back, picked up the stone in its wing claw and launched into the air with the others to disappear in the clouds.

He helped Fudge get to his feet. The man held out his hands his face stark. For a moment Arthur saw, what Fudge saw, for that moment, there was a smell about Fudge that Arthur recognized.- Guilt. Death. Murder. Gently Arthur lead him into the building where he was taken away, later his resignation would be announced, but, not today._  
_

_**Azkaban Prison.**_

The Dementors regarded the arrival of Thestrils. There were five of them in the group. It cause some confusion as the Dementors were not aware of any of the prisoners passing. One with dark eyes spoke. The dementors having no reason not to comply did, releasing one to them to be taken away. According to their records, the prisoner was past time of release, yet orders had not been given otherwise. Until now.

Sturgis Podmore accepted the ride on the Thestril without question. He didn't know exactly what was handed to him in the darkness, but he kept it close to him as the darkness gathered. He found himself in a clearing, he saw the lights of Hogwarts, he knew he was close to home and that there was something that he needed to do.

Sturgis sat in the middle of the dark forest. While he had felt, something- of a connection with one of the Thestrils, by the time they had arrived at the clearing the dark eyes had faded to a gray white with dark green sparkles in them Sirius's eyes. The Thestrils moved to the edge of the clearing then into the woods. He was left, with the stone, and the sounds of the forest around him. He knew better than to try to travel at night. He didn't even have his wand on him. In the moonlight he regarded the stone in his hands. It was important. He didn't know why, but it was.

The stars above were so bright they took his breath away. He sat looking up, not thinking of anything- just- watching the stars. He never thought he would see them again. They were so beautiful. He remembered things, from when he first came to Hogwarts, the people that he had met, those who had died while he managed to live- those whom he was parted from. His tears came unbridled, splashing on his hands, soaking the stone that he held. All those months he couldn't show emotion, couldn't risk the tears that would bring the dementors, yet, his tears were not of sorrow, but of relief that it all had passed, that somehow he was free when he thought he had been forgotten. He cried for those whom he knew he never would see again, and those, he loved.

He saw the falling stars race to the earth. For a moment he was lost in the heavens until a sharp crack of a stick brought him back to earth. He looked around, and filling the clearing were centaurs, their bows drawn. A single teardrop fell from his eye as he closed them, clenching the stone with in his hand. The teardrop caressed the stone- mingling his emotions with the glitter of the falling stars around them.

"Rhea" was all he thought- before a blinding light engulfed him and he fell from the stone he sat on. All else didn't matter.

A light touch made Sturgis Podmore open his eyes. He was in Hagrid's hut and there was a young woman with blond hair and clear blue eyes bending over him wiping his face with a cool cloth. She was about his age and he felt as if he had known her all of his life. He sat up looking around, looking out the window then back to her as she wrung out the cloth.

"Sirius, has, has,"

"Chosen a path to follow his destiny." Said her soft voice. He turned and looked at her. His eyes widened, "what- do you want from me?" he asked. She smiled, his question was almost comical, yet she knew he needed answers. He saw it in her eyes, he heard it in a far away voice as she eased him back onto the bed and Rhea's soft lips brush against the lips of a man she had loves most of her life.

"_You have already given me more than I would have the right to ask for. Your heart, your love, has set me free "Of love, of wishes and dreams. Born of Earth, Renew to flame. Unselfish devotion, and sacrifice, Born of the Great, Stars, Moonstone, Thestril, Roc, Wisdom, Courage & Light. Makes True to Ravenclaw tonight."_

Albus stood at the door watching the two of them. Minerva had returned. Hagrid had found both of them in the clearing, and brought them back to his hut. He had agreed with Hagrid that them, staying in the hut was less likely to cause questions. Seeing they were alright, Albus made his way up to the school where he stopped by Minerva's room. He heard her voice granting him permission. He entered and went to the love of his life.

"How are you feeling today, M'dear?" he asked gently. She reached out her hand and pulled him to her as tears fell from his eyes.

"I could not bear my world with out you Minerva. I would have to chose, the path not spoken of, if I would face death before you." She took a breath.

"That path- doesn't – hasn't crossed into the mortal world…" she began. She stopped seeing his expression.

"Hagrid has informed me, that one of the Thestrils is different, and for the life of him, reminds him of Sirius. As Rhea, is now, in human form, and the numbers have not changed with the herd…all things, with magic, are possible." He said to her kissing her lips gently before drawing her close in his arms, never wishing to let her go.

_And I remember your eyes… _

The End.

(_Well, maybe?)_

AN:

**Thanks to everyone that has written reviews ! Yes, this is really the end- well, untill the HBP comes out and maybe gives me more Ideas to write- I finished this up, so that I can move on to other stories that need to be tended too. (ok, I am going to take a break from writing so I don't burn out.) you might find the occasional Lemon on a certain fan fiction board, but, long stories will have to wait. Combined, Shadows in the Wind, and Echos in the moonlight have 23 chapters, at 4 pages avg, plus the last chapter had over 8, so thats 100 pages of documents. To put that in perspective, a one hour tv script is only 45-50 pages.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

_Taylor Grey Lady Grey Castles._


End file.
